Lost But Found
by Psychic101
Summary: What if you were Detective Juliet O'Hara's daughter yet you didn't know it? What would your life be like? How do you find out about this stuff? I don't know exactly... but this is how it all started.
1. Birth I Mean Adoption Day

Some chapters will be in different types of point of view, so expect that! Yes, this story too is being revised.

* * *

**March 22, 1998 Miami Florida Hospital **

"It's a girl!" the doctor cried out. Soon crying filled the room, a nurse took the baby and went to wash her off. The nurse gently washed the baby off until all you could see was white, soft baby skin. The nurse then wrapped the baby in a pink blanket, she walked the baby over to the exhausted woman on the table.

"Congratulations on the baby," the nurse said, handing the baby to her mother. But the woman shook her head and said "No." the nurse was perplexed. The baby was 5 pounds; she had little soft blonde hairs and dazzling blue eyes.

"What?" the nurse asked confused.

"No. I don't want to hold her," The mother said again, her forehead covered in sweat. The nurse just shifted her arms so the mother could get a good look at her baby.

"I'm putting her up for adoption," the mother explained and the nurse nodded. The mother, who looked just like the baby had blue eyes and blonde hair. The mother observed her child from afar.

"Do you have kids?" the mom asked and the nurse nodded.

"Two boys," the nurse smiled.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Melissa," The nurse told the mother.

"Juliet," the Juliet said and Melissa nodded.

"She's beautiful Juliet. Are you sure you don't want to hold her?" Melissa questioned. The baby started to cry so Melissa rocked her arms.

"I don't want to get attached." Juliet told her.

"Do you have a family for her?" Melissa wondered aloud.

"No," Juliet shook her head. Melissa looked at the baby, and then she thought about her conversation last night with her husband.

"Do you think… maybe I could take her?" Melissa asked shyly and it was Juliet's turn to look confused.

"Is that allowed?"

"I don't see why not," Melissa answered. Juliet thought for a minute before nodding her head.

"Do you have any names?" Melissa asked and Juliet shook her head no.

**March 22, 2012 Santa Barbra Middle School**

_Eliza POV_

"So you're adopted?" Gavin asked looking at me and I nodded.

"Apparently mom took me from the hospital," I answered looking at my best friend and he nodded.

"Do you want to know your birth parents?" Gavin questioned and I shook my head. Gavin scratched his blond hair, his other hand in his jeans and his sage green t-shirt had holes in it.

"They gave me up. Why would they want me now?" I asked and Gavin shrugged.

"Maybe they couldn't keep you. Like they didn't have enough money," Gavin suggested.

"Mom said the girl was young. She looked about seventeen or eighteen,"

"There you go. She was too young to take care of a baby,"

"But she grew up. Why didn't she look for me?"

"You said you guys moved from Miami when you were two, maybe she looked but couldn't find you." Gavin said as we crossed the street heading towards the school.

"Who knows?" I said. Gavin and I continued to walk towards the school when we were met by April.

"There's the birthday girl!" April flung her arms around my shoulders giving me a crushing hug.

"Not, breathing." I gasped and she let go.

"Sorry," she apologized and we continued to walk. We walked past a diner and Gavin bought a newspaper.

"Do you think he's legit?" Gavin asked handing me the newspaper. On the front it read "Shawn Spencer Resident Psychic Detective Solves Another Case"

"Probably not," April said. A picture was underneath heading. There was the man 'Shawn' with a black guy and other people. There was man with black hair and blue eyes and a woman was standing next to him. She had long blonde hair and blues eyes, her arms were crossed.

"I don't know, he could be," I said ripping the picture from the paper and handing it back to Gavin.

"So back to the important stuff. What are we doing tonight?" April looked at me.

"My mom and dad want to talk more tonight about me being adopted." I said stuffing the picture into my bag and April gasped.

"Eliza Moss, how could you not tell me!" April shrieked and Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Relax Ape she just found out," Gavin told her and April glared at him.

"Sill," April huffed and I snickered.

"You know now. So neither of you tell anyone okay? I don't want it getting around." I said and they nodded as we walked into the school.


	2. March 22

**Characters in story this far (Or to be mentioned/appear in this chapter)-**

Eliza (Liza) Moss: 14, blonde hair, blue eyes.

Gavin Nickels: 14, Eliza's best friend, blonde hair, hazel eyes.

April (Ape) Watkins: 14, Eliza's friend, brown hair, grey eyes.

Melissa (Mel) Moss: 45, Eliza's adopted mom, black hair, blue eyes.

Shawn Spencer: 36, Fiancé to Juliet, brown hair, green eyes, psychic.

Juliet (Jules) O'Hara: 32, Fiancée to Shawn, blonde hair, blue eyes, Detective, Eliza's real mom.

Burton (Gus) Guster: 36, Shawn's best friend, black hair, brown eyes.

Alex Moss: 47, Eliza's adopted dad, blonde hair, green eyes.

Mitchell Moss: 16, Eliza's brother, black hair, green eyes, tan.

Toby Moss: 20, Eliza's brother, attends SDSU, blonde hair, green eyes.

Henry Spencer: 63, Shawn's dad, not much hair, blue eyes.

Carlton (Lassie) Lassiter: 42, black hair, blue eyes, Head detective.

Karen Vick: 46, blonde hair, brown eyes.

Jenifer (Jenny) Watson: 14, brown hair, brown eyes.

* * *

_Eliza POV_

"Good morning my little delinquents," Mrs. Lawson said walking into first period English.

"Good morning," Most of the kids responded.

"Your warm up is on the board," she said clicking on the promethean board and the warm up showed. I stared at the question unable to answer it "What was your morning like?" simple right? But I just couldn't answer it. Soon the period flew by. With five minutes until the bell, Mrs. Lawson stood up and smiled at me.

"Today is Eliza's birthday. So why don't we sing?" Mrs. Lawson announced.

"Happy birthday to you-!" they started but I tuned them out. Gavin looked at me with his hazel eyes and he gave a warm smile. Gavin had been my best friend since I was three, and April from when we were five.

**O'Hara/Spencer House Santa Barbra**

Juliet stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. Shawn was snoring softly beside her; his arm was around her waist. Juliet looked at the calendar and sighed at the date March twenty-second. It was fourteen years ago that Juliet had given up her baby. For all she knew that little girl could be dead.

"Jules what are you doing?" Shawn moaned next to her. Juliet turned away from the calendar and looked at Shawn. Since they were going to be married in a few weeks, Juliet had told him her secret, when he had told her his.

"Nothing," Juliet smiled. Shawn opened his eyes and pulled her closer.

"You need to relax,"

"I know I just… can't stop thinking about her," Juliet buried her head in her pillow. Shawn sat up and placed a hand on her back, he started to rub her back calmingly.

"Have you tried looking for her?" Shawn asked still half asleep.

"I can't do that Shawn." Juliet simply said.

"Why not?" Shawn mumbled yawning.

"She's fourteen Shawn. She has a whole other life. I just can't barge in," Juliet said her head still buried in her pillow.

"I didn't say you had to make contact. Just… see her. Make arrangements where you can see but her not talk to her." Shawn suggested and Juliet chuckled.

"You're cute when you try to be serious," Juliet told him and he smiled.

"Only for you babe," Shawn said lying back down in bed.

"Don't you even think about going to sleep. We have to go to work," Juliet shook his arm.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

Eliza and Gavin walked down the stairs after the final bell had rung.

"Are you nervous?" Gavin looked at her. Eliza took her long blonde hair out of her ponytail and ran her fingers through it.

"A little," Eliza admitted.

"Hey Moss," Jenny said walking up to Gavin and Eliza. Jenny's little group of followers were behind her.

"Hi Jenny," Eliza greeted clenching her teeth.

"So Moss I heard today was your birthday?"

"You should know that." Gavin said.

"Shut it Nickels," Jenny snapped at Gavin.

"Anyways I'm sorry Jennyn I don't have time for the bullshit you plan on pulling." Eliza said and Gavin laughed.

"Whatever Moss. Just know you aren't who you think you are," Jenny and her friends walked away.

"Do you think she knows?" Eliza whispered and Gavin shook his head.

"How could she? I didn't tell anyone,"

"What about April?"

"Chillax Liza. She doesn't know," Gavin said tugging on her and they started to walk.

"Then what was that comment? You aren't who you think you are," Eliza mimicked Jenny.

"She's just a bitch. Ignore her," Gavin said.

"Don't call her a bitch Gavin. It makes you sound stupid," Eliza told him. She opened the Starbucks door and walked inside. She and Gavin got in line behind a man with black hair. He was wearing a grey suit. From the corner of her eye Eliza saw a police badge, with a gun next to it.

"You should cover your gun up more," Eliza said and the man turned around.

"Excuse you?"

"Hey! You work with the Psychic!" Gavin said happily and the man rolled his eyes.

"He isn't psychic!" the man snapped.

"Yes he is," Gavin argued.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" The man asked.

"Shouldn't you be in a retirement home?" Gavin shot back and the man pinched his nose. "This is why I hate kids." He mumbled. The man turned around before looking back at Eliza, he stared into her eyes.

"Um… can I help you?" Eliza took a step back.

"No I just… never mind," the man grabbed his coffee and walked out of the building.

"Weirdo," Gavin scoffed placing his order. Eliza watched the man walk down the street.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

"Spencer what are you doing?" Carlton asked setting some coffee on Juliet's desk.

"Sitting here. Quietly," Shawn sighed.

"Where's O'Hara?" Carlton rolled his eyes.

"She went that way," Shawn pointed in the direction of the chief's office. You could see into the office from they were. Juliet was sitting in the chair that was in front of the chief who was talking.

"Was she called? Or did she just walk in?"

"Walked in," Shawn shrugged.

"Know why?" Carlton questioned and Shawn shook his head.

"Something about a DA guy," Henry said walking to them.

"The DA?" What do they want?" Carlton asked distaste on his tongue.

"Information on a case," Henry told them.

"That has nothing to do with Jules," Shawn said.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

"O'Hara I just want to make sure on some dates," Karen Vick said and Juliet nodded.

"The wedding is the fifteenth of next month right? And you'll be gone for the following three weeks?" Karen confirmed and Juliet nodded.

"That's exactly right," Juliet nodded her head.

"Alright… O'Hara is something wrong?" Karen asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look… on edge."

"I'm fine Chief," Juliet assured.

"Alright. Well tomorrow is career day at the local middle school. I have arranged for you, Lassiter, Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster to speak." Karen said and Juliet's face fell.

"What?"

"They have young, fragile minds. Let's help them see cops don't just ruin fun. You're dismissed." Karen dismissed her.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

"You're late," Melissa said as Eliza walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah sorry, Gavin wanted to get some coffee." Eliza walked around her and opened the refrigerator.

"Hey, we are about eat don't spoil your appetite." Melissa told her.

"It's just a few strawberries mom," Eliza opened the little box and took out a few.

"Those are gross," Mitchell said plugging his nose as he walked into the kitchen.

"You're gross," Eliza shot back. Mitchell was two years older the Eliza. He had black hair, green eyes and a nice tan.

"Mom is Toby coming?" Mitchell asked speaking of Toby who attended SDSU.

"He is." Melissa answered cutting up some celery.

"Cool," Mitchell said grabbing Eliza's coffee and he drank some.

"Hey!" Eliza snatched the coffee back.

"You shouldn't have it in the first place!" Mitchell yelled running up the stairs.

"Jackass!" Eliza yelled at him.

"Watch your mouth," Melissa scolded.

"Sorry," Eliza took another strawberry. The door opened and Alex Moss walked inside. He kissed the top of Eliza's head before kissing Melissa's lips.

"Hey munchkin how was school?" Alex asked grabbing vitamin water.

"It was the usual," Eliza shrugged and Alex nodded. "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Is your hair naturally blonde?" Eliza asked and Alex nodded.

"Honey are you upset?" Melissa put a hand on Eliza's shoulder.

"No. I'm just wondering how we went all these years and I didn't even think I could be adopted." Eliza said walking up the stairs.

"Let her go Mel. It will take her sometime," Alex stopped Melissa from following her.

* * *

What do you guys think?


	3. Career Day

Thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate them and I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days, getting busy over here. But I always find time. So enjoy!

* * *

_Gavin POV_

I stood in front of the school waiting for Eliza to show up.

"Gav!" I turned and saw her running quickly.

"You're almost late," I said and she nodded. Her blue shirt was hanging off her shoulder so you could see a white tank top underneath.

"Come on let's go!" she said as we rushed into the building.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

"Welcome to career day!" Mariah Jackson the school's principal said.

"I still can't believe we are doing this…" Juliet whispered to Shawn.

"Relax Jules," Shawn said applying more gel to his hair.

"Spencer if you put anymore gel in your hair, I can consider you a murder weapon." Carlton told Shawn grabbing the bottle from him. Shawn produced a comb from his pocket.

"You have to look sharp Lassie, not that you would understand." Shawn hinted and Carlton frowned.

"Shawn stop it!" Gus hissed smacking Shawn's arm. From backstage there was a little hole where you could see the audience. Juliet looked at the kids and one girl caught her eye. The girl was standing next to a boy; she kept playing with her hair. Juliet jumped when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Gosh Jules calm it down!" Shawn whispered and Juliet nodded. Jackson introduced them. before they all walked onto the wooden stage. Some kid from the audience was yelling "Go PSYCHIC!" it was the boy who was standing next to the girl. Shawn gave a smile and a wave to the boy who cheered louder.

"My name is Carlton Lassiter. I'm head detective for the SBPD; this is my partner Juliet O'Hara." Carlton started putting a hand on Juliet's shoulder.

"And we're-…" Gus started but Carlton cut him off.

"Being a detective is one of the best jobs anyone could have. It shows dignity, leadership-…"

"I'm sure that's fantastic Lassie," Shawn clapped and Carlton growled.

"Kiddies take this advice from a man who has many Facebook friends and fantastic hair," Shawn said "Being a detective is an awesome job. But it's even better when you get to work with people like me!" Shawn continued and Carlton's eyes rolled.

"What do you do?" A kid yelled.

"My name Is Shawn Spencer A.K.A Head Psychic Detective. This is my partner Magic head- I mean Burton Guster." Shawn finished with a glare from Gus.

"Yes-" Gus tried to start but he was once again cut off.

"Anyways as I was saying…" Carlton interrupted.

**PSYCHPSYCHPYSCH**

_Eliza POV_

Gavin was standing beside me hanging on to every word the psychic was saying. After everyone had given their speeches, the grownups came down and mingled with us. I walked by the Detectives booth and it actually looked interesting. My mom was a nurse, and my dad worked at an office building. I knew I was going to collage but I didn't know what I was going for. I know I want to study journalism, that I do know.

On the little board it listed different types of weapons and resources the detectives have access to. There was a little pamphlet on the table. I took one and looked through it. I felt someone walk and stand next to me but I didn't look up.

"You interested in Criminal Justice?" the voice asked. I looked up and noted that she was one of the detectives.

"Nah, not really." I said and she nodded.

"I was never into it either," she added.

"Why'd you do it then?" I asked.

"My brother was in the army and he inspired me to do it." The woman smiled.

"All my brothers inspire is laziness," I joked and she laughed.

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Two," I shrugged and she nodded.

"Hey Liza!" Gavin yelled running to me "Guess who signed my arm?" he said happily as he shoved his arm under my eyes.

"Shawn Spence-Star," I read and the detective chuckled.

"The psychic signed your arm? Why not a piece of paper?" I questioned and Gavin frowned.

"I didn't have one," he said removing his arm. I dug into my backpack that was around my shoulder and I handed him a piece of paper.

"Thanks Liza!" he shouted running away.

"You're friend seems fun," the detective commented and I smiled.

"He's too obsessed with that psychic. It's getting out of control," I said.

"You know. Since I work the psychic, I can maybe arrange a meeting for your friend."

"Would you really do that?" I asked stunned. Gavin's birthday was next week so it was perfect timing.

"Yeah just give me your name and I'll see what I can do," she said. I took out some paper and wrote my name on it.

"Eliza Arika Moss. That's a beautiful name, I'm Juliet." Juliet held out her hand.

"Eliza. It was nice to meet you," I said.

"Dido," Juliet smiled.

"Come on Liza. We're gonna be late for practice," Gavin told me tugging on my arm.

"Okay. Bye Detective," I said as Gavin dragged me away.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

_Juliet POV_

Eliza was pulled away from her friend and they ran out of the gym. Shawn appeared by my side.

"You signed a kids arm?" I asked and he smiled. "What's that?" he questioned when he saw the paper in my hand.

"Oh it's just a name." I said showing him the paper.

"Moss. I recognize that," Shawn mumbled.

"I do too," I agreed thinking about it.

_"Ms. O'Hara," the doctor said walking into the room. I panted and looked at the doctor, a woman was by his side._

_"This is Nurse Moss she'll be helping during the birth," the doctor explained._

I frowned and thought about what had just happened. Eliza said she had two brothers…

_"Do you have kids?" I asked._

_"Two boys," Moss answered._

"Oh my gosh," I gasped, "Oh no."

"What?" Shawn looked at me.

"I think... I-I I think that was her," I stuttered. Shawn stepped forward and looked out the window where Eliza and her friend walked past. Shawn turned and looked at me, then back outside.

"Jules..." he said slowly and I took a deep breath. The little girl that I had given up years ago was in the same town as I was. And I had just talked to her.


	4. American Pie

To be honest I don't know where I'm going with this. I'll give you all some little spoilers… look forward to some of these chapter titles:

"I Can Do Bad All By Myself"

"We Don't Need Another Hero"

"Sweet Dreams"

"You're Gonna Go Far"

"How Far We've Come"

Each one of these is based on a song. Find the song, listen to it and you might get a hint about what the chapter is about!

* * *

_Eliza POV_

When we got home, I ran upstairs to my room and collapsed on my bed. My room had dark blue walls, with the same blue ceiling. On my walls were posters of movie stars/actors. Mostly Johnny Depp and Sarah Michelle Geller along with some Taylor Lautner. I had a wooden book case next to my desk, which was full of books raging from Harry Potter to The Lord of the Rings. My shelves where full of music from the 80's, 90's, and current times. My brothers teased me about my taste in music.

"Are you okay sweetie?" my mom knocked on the door before walking in.

"Yeah mom," I answered sitting up.

"Can we talk?" she asked as my dad came up behind her. I nodded and they walked into the room shutting the door behind them. "Scoot over," my dad commanded and I did. He sat on the bed next to me as my mom sat in my chair at my desk.

"You know we love you, right?" mom started.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"And you know no matter what, you'll always be our little girl?" my dad looked at me and I nodded.

"What's this all about?" I asked getting off the bed and walking to my stereo.

"Your dad and I have been thinking…" mom looked at dad who nodded "If you want to contact your real parents. We'd understand," she said. I took one of Don Mclean's CDs and itto my player. American Pie came on; I turned around looking at my parents.

"You are my real parents. Just because you aren't blood doesn't, mean you aren't my real mom and dad." I told them and my mom chuckled. "Besides. They obviously didn't want me then. So why now?"

"Honey. I knew your mom" she paused trying to think, "I mean I met her twice. She was nice but young. She wasn't ready for a baby, your father and I had been trying to conceive but we weren't having any luck." Mom admitted.

"Your mom called me and told me about a patient of hers willing to give up her baby girl. I went down, discussed things out with your birth mom, and we took you home a few days later." Dad said.

"How old was she? What was her name?" I asked a little curious.

"She was eighteen. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes with fair white skin." Mom said standing up with dad. They walked to the door before mom left she turned and said, "Her name was Juliet. Juliet O'Hara," then she shut the door. I gasped and ran over to my bed. I grabbed my bag and looked through it until I found the newspaper article.

**Psychic Shawn Spencer solves another case with his partner Burton Guster. The duo was brought on, to work the case with Head Detective Carlton Lassiter and Detective Juliet O'Hara. It was Mary Richardson's case, the girl that was found two weeks prior. As it turns out the girl's father had sexually abused her and when he refuse to give her up to her mother, he killed her…**

The rest of the article was cut off. I studied the picture and recognized the psychic, the other two men and then the woman who had talked to me. I reached into my pocket and took out my cell, I dialed Gavin's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Gav we have a problem." I said.

"What's up?" I took a deep breath before answering "I met my birth mother…"

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

_Shawn POV_

As soon as we had gotten home, Juliet flew to her computer and had locked herself in our bedroom. She had been in there for hours. When she had told me about her having been pregnant and giving up a baby, I was shocked. She was willing to put up with my secret, so it was only fair I tried to make it work. And it honestly wasn't too hard. We didn't really talk about either secret and I was fine with that.

When Juliet had said that girl was her daughter… I knew I had seen something. I had noticed the girl when we were onstage. She was playing with her hair as Juliet did when she was bored or nervous. I heard the door open and Juliet walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said smiling at her as I put a hamburger patty on the pan. She smiled and walked next to me; she hopped up and sat on the counter. "Want one?" I asked.

"No thanks I'm not hungry," she said wrapping her arms around her stomach. She was wearing one of my boxers and a long sleeved blue shirt. I nodded and continued to stare at the cooking meat. Her hand reached out and settled in my hair.

"I love your hair." she stated running her fingers through my hair "It's thick," she continued and I nodded. "Are you mad?" she whispered and I looked at her.

"I'm not mad," I told her honestly and she nodded. I moved from my place and moved closer to her so I was standing in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she laid her head on my shoulder, her arms going around my neck.

"I love you and I want you know that I could never be mad at you about…"

"Eliza?" she finished and I nodded.

"What's going to happen?" I asked and she took a deep breath.

"I honestly don't know," she mumbled. I reached my hand up and gently rubbed her back.

"I'm here Jules. You can always talk to me baby. You know that?"

"Yeah," she whispered nuzzling my shoulder. I hugged her closer and the burning smell of meat spread around the kitchen but I didn't move.


	5. Phone Call

Am I updating this to fast? I should have another chapter of "Strange Abilities" and "Spencer Family Album" updated in the next few days. Once my beta gets back to me with a chapter "The Weasels" will get updated as well.

* * *

Gavin ran up the street to the Moss's house. He walked inside and saw Eliza's mom cooking dinner.

"Hey," Gavin said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." Melissa said looking at Gavin. Gavin was a son to Melissa and Melissa was a second mom to Gavin.

"Where's Liza?"

"Upstairs…" as soon as it left her mouth Gavin rushed up stairs. Music was blaring from her stereo and Gavin found Eliza pacing.

"Finally!" Eliza grabbed Gavin's arm. She yanked him inside and shut the door behind him.

"What do you mean you met your birth mom? Who is she?" Gavin questioned sitting on Eliza's bed.

"You remember that blonde detective?" Eliza asked and Gavin nodded.

"That was her."

"She was your mom? That hot detective was your mom?" Eliza shot him a glare and Gavin shut up.

"Yeah. She works with the psychic," Eliza said as she continued to pace.

"Whoa! She works with psychic? What if he's your dad or uncle or something?" Gavin pointed out.

"I don't think so Gav. Isn't that just a little too coincidental? Both my mother and father being married after all these years? And they are in the same city as me?"

"Did you see a ring?"

"Yeah she had one. So did the psychic but they were more of engagement bands." Eliza told him and Gavin thought for a moment.

"Call her," Gavin suddenly said.

"Are you crazy?" Eliza snapped.

"Call her. Talk to her and tell her who you are!"

"What if I'm wrong? And if she is my mom… I'm not sure I want to see her," Eliza admitted and she sank onto the bed.

"Well. You'll never know unless you try." Gavin said handing Eliza the phone book that was on her desk. Eliza sighed but knew he was right in the end. She opened the book and looked up Juliet O'Hara. She found the right number and hesitated before dialing.

"What if… What if she has kids? Like 3 kids and she wants nothing to do with me?" Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Liza we both know you're stalling now quit it. Put it on speaker phone," Gavin said. Eliza took a deep breath and she dialed the number. The ringing tone came on, after 3 rings someone answered.

"Detective O'Hara?" the voice said. Eliza panicked and hung up she looked at Gavin embarrassed.

"What the hell?" Gavin whispered.

"I-I-I was nervous Gavin. Besides I think I should tell my parents that I met her first." Eliza strutted.

"Hey kids it's time for dinner." Melissa said opening the door. "You staying Gavin?" Melissa looked at Gavin who looked at Eliza.

"No thanks Mrs. Moss maybe sometime. See you later Liza," Gavin said walking out of the room.

"What was that about?" Melissa questioned but Eliza walked passed her. She walked down the stairs and found Mitchell along with her dad sitting at the table.

"Hey munchkin," Alex said to Eliza. Eliza slumped down in her chair and she didn't look at anyone. Alex and Melissa shared a look.

"What's wrong with you?" Mitchell asked shaking Eliza's arm.

"Leave me alone!" Eliza yelled.

"Liza! Don't yell at your brother!" Melissa yelled at her.

"He isn't my brother! And you aren't my parents!" Eliza screamed running away from the table and up the stairs.

"What'd I miss?" Toby asked walking into the kitchen. His eyes looking up towards the ceiling. Eliza's door slammed shut and Toby looked at his parents for an explanation. Melissa went back to bringing dishes to the table, Alex looked at his empty plate and Mitchell shrugged.

"Is it that time of the month or something?" Toby asked completely lost.

"Probably," Mitchell replied.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"O'Hara?" Carlton asked walking up to Juliet's desk.

"Yes Carlton?" Juliet looked up.

"Make sure you have your work turned in before you leave." he said putting on his suit jacket.

"I know Carlton."

"Could you turn mine in? It's done but I have to leave."

"Where are you going?" Juliet questioned with a smirk.

"On a date." Carlton whispered.

"With Marlowe?"

"Who else?" Carlton shot back before he walked away.

"Carlton? Aren't you going to change?" Juliet called after him.

"Why would I change?" he asked turning around.

"Because those are your work clothes." Juliet said.

"No O'Hara they aren't." Juliet would bet her life, and Shawn's on it because he had worn that suit all day.

"Um… Carlton yes they are."

"No Jules they aren't. Can't you tell? His casual clothes are un-buttoned by one button and his belt isn't so tight." Shawn said appearing by her side.

"I'm done." Carlton said spinning on his heel and he walked away.

"I love doing that," Shawn chuckled sitting on her desk. Juliet rolled her eyes and went back to work. They had been called in for some paperwork that was due on their latest case. Juliet's phone started to ring but she ignored it at first.

"Shawn, Carlton is going to kill you one of these days and I would rather not have a dead husband or fiancé." Juliet said then she picked up her phone.

"Detective O'Hara?" she answered but nothing came. Then the other line hung up.

"Hello? Hello?" Juliet said but she got no answer.

"Who was it?"

"Wrong number," Juliet shrugged hanging up.

"Jules you know what I'm thinking?" Shawn whispered.

"Probably not," Juliet mumbled.

"Look up…" he looked around and made sure no one was in ear shot "Your daughter." he continued in a whisper.

"Shawn!" Juliet hissed.

"What Jules? You have her name, and you have a resource." Shawn pointed out.

"I'm not using the departments…"

"Jules don't tell me you're not curious?"

"Why are you?" she hissed and his face fell with hurt. He hoped off her desk and walked away. She sighed and quickly stood up, she ran after him.

"Shawn! Shawn wait!" she called. "I didn't mean to say it like that." she grabbed his arm and pulled it.

"How did you mean it?" he snapped.

"I just. I'm not sure where I stand and you keep asking questions. You have a right to ask those questions I just don't know the answers." she admitted. He turned around and looked at her.

"I guess. I want to know about her Jules. I know nothing about her and her… father." he gulped and looked into her eyes.

"Is that what you're worried about? That I'll get her and get back with her father?" Shawn nodded a little.

"Shawn her dad was a complete dick. I would never get back with him. You know why? Cause I love you," Juliet told him. She reached down and grasped his hand, he gave a reassuring squeeze.

"I still wanna know Jules. I'm trying to lay off because I don't want you to feel pressured."

"Baby you have every right to wonder. I have every obligation to tell you." Juliet took his other hand and she intertwined their fingers. "Can I tell you something?" she whispered.

"Of course," he said with no hesitation.

"I'm scared Shawn. I'm really scared. I have no idea where this is all going. I don't want to jeopardize our relationship. But when I gave her… Eliza up I wasn't ready to be a mom. I was 18, living with my parents, I didn't have a job and her father didn't know." She took a deep breath "Now I'm engaged to a wonderful man, with a steady job. And I know you would never hurt Eliza or me purposely." Juliet continued with a nod from Shawn.

"But I have no idea how she feels. I don't know if she hates me, or if she wants to talk. I don't know what to do," Juliet finished as tears escaped her eyes.

"Don't cry Jules. Please don't cry I hate it when you cry." Shawn soothed her by wrapping his arms around her. Her head went to his chest, his head rested on the top of hers.

"We'll figure it out. I promise baby, we will."


	6. A Phone Call Gone Well

Here's another chapter for today. I will update this again tomorrow or not until about Friday. I have school stuff this week :).

* * *

_July 8, 1997 Miami Florida_

"Hey Juliet," Mary said walking into Juliet's room. Juliet looked up at her mom and smiled.

"Hey mom," Juliet sat up on her bed.

"I'm running to the store do you need anything?" Mary asked and Juliet shook her head.

"Nope. I'm good mom,"

"What about pads? Do you need any?" Juliet thought for a moment then she nodded.

"Alright," Mary said walking out of the room.

"Thanks mom!" Juliet called. She stood up and walked to the window, she watched her mom pull out of the garage. Her brothers were away at school; her dad was at work so she was alone. She went back to her bed and continued to read her book before there was a tap on the window. Juliet stood up and looked outside. She smiled and opened the window.

"Trevor! What are you doing here?" Juliet laughed and Trevor smiled.

"I'm coming up!" he called. He climbed up the tree that was next to her window then he crawled inside her room.

"Damn Julie you look hot," Trevor said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Shut up," Juliet smiled and they kissed. Juliet ran her fingers through Trevor's red hair. They broke apart when air was needed.

"That… was wow." Trevor smiled his blue eyes looking into hers.

"You say that a lot," Juliet rolled her eyes.

"It's true. Grab your coat I'm taking you out." Trevor said and Juliet nodded.

"Let me freshen up," she said walking to her bathroom.

"Take your time girl," Trevor sat on her bed. Juliet smiled and shut the door behind her. She took her brush and started to brush her long blonde hair. Once her hair was done she started to apply make-up. While she was putting on some lip-gloss out of the corner of her eyes she saw her cabinet.

She walked over to it and opened it inside were tampons and pads all un-used. She frowned then counted the weeks in her head. She was about 2 weeks late for her period and she just noticed. Juliet thought back about 3 weeks ago at Sandra Lane's party. She and Trevor had gotten drunk then they had slept together. Now she was late.

"Shit," Juliet cursed.

"You almost done?" Came Trevor's voice from the other room. Juliet put on a fake smiled and walked back into her bedroom.

"Actually Trevor I'm not feeling so well," Juliet wrapped her arms around her stomach. She wasn't lying because she was actually feeling sick.

"Oh. Ok, maybe some other time," he went to kiss her again but she back up.

"I don't want you to get sick," she smiled and he nodded. He climbed out of her window. A few minutes later her mom walked up the stairs and found Juliet crying.

"Juliet? Are you okay?" Mary walked into the room and sat next to her daughter.

"I'm sorry mommy," Juliet sobbed.

"What are you sorry about?" Mary hugged her but Juliet cried harder.

"You couldn't have done anything really bad. I mean it's not like you're pregnant." Mary gave a chuckle at the absurd thought. To her amazement Juliet cried even harder and she didn't deny it.

"Juliet? Sweetie are you?" Mary leaned back.

"I don't know mom. I just feel sick and my periods two weeks late." Juliet got out between her crying. Mary was shocked. She would never have thought about doing this with her teenage daughter.

"Okay. It's okay sweetie," Mary hugged Juliet to her chest as Juliet cried "I'm going to run back to the store and I'm going to buy a pregnancy test." Mary stood up.

"Mom? What about dad?" Juliet sniffled.

"We'll talk about that later,"

"He's gonna kill me,"

"You should've thought about this before you went and had sex!" Mary snapped slamming Juliet's door. Mary rushed back to the store and bought 3 tests. She was back at the house in less than 20 minutes. Mary handed Juliet the boxes and Juliet disappeared into the bathroom. Mary went down stairs and made herself a cup of tea, about 5 minutes later Juliet came down the stairs. Mary looked at her and Juliet gave a little nod.

"God," Mary sighed putting her forehead on the counter "This can't be happening. You're only 17," Mary whispered.

"I don't know what to do mom,"

"We wait. And when your father gets home we'll tell him."

_March 26 2012, Santa Barbra_

"I had never been so scared," Juliet looked down at her hands. Shawn moved from the chair in front of her. He moved and sat next to her on the couch.

"What happened after that?" Shawn whispered.

"My dad came home and we told him. I had never seen him so angry. He was just cursing away. He banded me from seeing Trevor. Hell he banded me from leaving the house except for appointments. And he made those super early in the morning so now one would know." Juliet told Shawn and he sighed.

"I had an experience like this." Shawn confessed.

"You were pregnant?" Juliet joked.

"No. When I was 16 I thought I had gotten my girlfriend or ex-girlfriend pregnant."

"What happened?"

"She wasn't and that was the end." Shawn finished "Did Trevor ever try to contact you?"

"Once. But then my dad scared him off. After Eliza was born and the nurse had taken her. Dad sent me off to California for collage. I never saw Trevor or Eliza again." Juliet rested her head on Shawn's shoulder.

"Are you gonna try and find them?" Shawn asked.

"Trevor no. But I'm not sure about Eliza. What would you do Shawn?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess I'd try to make an appearance and if she didn't want me I'd talk to her adoptive parents. Tell them if they needed money for her, or just help. I'd help." Shawn answered and Juliet nodded.

"I think you should call the nurse. Tell her you're in the city," Shawn mumbled.

"Yeah okay." Shawn reached over and grabbed the phone book.

"Get up real quick," he said. Juliet stood up; Shawn put his back against the arm rest, he stretched his legs along on the couch. He took Juliet's hand and pulled her onto his lap. She lay down on top of him, they were both facing the ceiling.

"789-3220," Shawn said and Juliet dialed the number into her phone.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH.

Melissa was cleaning up the table, and doing dishes.

"Is Eliza going to be okay?" Toby asked.

"She'll be fine." Melissa smiled and Toby went upstairs. On a shelf in the kitchen were pictures of all of the kids. Melissa walked over to it and picked up the picture of Eliza when she was 6 months old. Even at that age both Alex and Melissa could tell Eliza was going to be tall. The phone on the wall started to ring, without thinking Melissa reached out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Melissa Moss?" A voice asked. Melissa could tell it was a girl from the pitch.

"This is she,"

"We need to meet,"

"Who is this?" Melissa questioned. Eliza walked into the kitchen and Melissa heard the other person take a deep breath.

"It's Juliet. Juliet O'Hara," Melissa gasped and sat on the chair by the table.

"I don't know if you know-"

"I know who you are." Melissa interrupted. Eliza looked at Melissa confused "And I agree we need meet."

"When? Where?" Juliet asked.

"Are you in Santa Barbra?"

"Yes."

"Met me and my husband at the diner by the police station around 11."

"I'll meet you there," Juliet said and Melissa hung up.

"Who was that?" Eliza asked.

"Don't worry about it," Melissa said and Eliza left followed by Alex walking into the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone babe?" he looked at Melissa.

"It was Juliet."

"Who is Juliet?"

"Eliza's real mom. She wants to meet us tomorrow and I agreed."

"What! You can't do that without my say!" Alex hissed.

"Relax Alex. It's just us not Eliza,"

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Eliza bent down outside of the kitchen to pick up her cell phone which had dropped.

"Who was on the phone?" her dad asked.

"It was Juliet." her mom answered. Eliza stopped in her tacks and listened to her parents.

"Who is Juliet?"

"Eliza's real mom. She wants to meet us tomorrow and I agreed." Eliza gasped.

"What! You can't do that without my say!" her dad hissed.

"Relax Alex. It's just us not Eliza," Melissa said "Eliza well be nowhere around the diner tomorrow so relax." Eliza ran back up to her room.

* * *

0Twisted-Symphony6: Hope this backstory was enough for right now. There will be more later so don't worry!


	7. Never Too Late

Sorry for the short and long waiting chapter. Just so many things to do for school this week. This chapter is named after Three Days Grace's song "Never Too Late" even though it has no relation to the songs actual lyrics. Enjoy!

* * *

"You sure Jules?" Shawn asked. Shawn was sitting on the bed, fully dressed with a look of worry.

"I'm positive Shawn," Juliet gave him a warm smile. Juliet had just told Shawn she wanted to meet with Eliza's parents alone. Shawn wasn't sure if he felt angry, sad or betrayed.

"Alright," he nodded. Juliet went into their closet and she pulled out one of Shawn's black hoodies.

"I hopefully won't be long," she said putting on the jacket. She pulled her hair out and it fell to rest on her back. Shawn stood up and he walked over to her. He took a brush and started to brush her long blonde hair. "You know I love you?" she looked at him.

"I know," he answered.

"But I have to do this on my own," she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

"It's okay Jules I understand," he bit his lower lip "If you need anything just… call. Okay?"

"Okay," she turned slightly and looked at the clock on her dresser. It read10:30.

"Come on," Shawn put the brush down and grabbed onto her hand. They walked into the living room.

"You have the day off right?"

"Yup," she said. Which explained the causal clothes she was currently in. She was wearing Shawn's old 'Apple Jacks' t-shirt, with blue jeans, and a pair of converse Shawn had bought for her earlier that month.

"You sure you sure you want to look like that?" Shawn questioned.

"Like what?"

"Nothing," he looked away looking for his shoes.

"Shawn come on I hate it when you do that." Juliet tapped his shoulder.

"You just look relaxed Jules," he said.

"I don't want them to think I'm too serious."

"You also don't want them to think you're too casual."

"Then what do you think Shawn? What should I wear?" she yelled.

"Forget I said anything," he snapped, he pulled on his shoes as his phone rang. He picked it up and answered it, tying his shoes.

"Hello?" he huffed.

"See. You always do this. When we fight someone just happens to call. You do this to avoid confrontation!" Juliet pointed out.

"I can't control when people call!" Shawn said back. Juliet huffed and walked away into their bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"Shawn?" Henry said.

"Yeah dad?"

"Is everything with you and Juliet oaky?" he asked

"Yeah dad everything is fine," Shawn said. Juliet walked past Shawn with her black purse and she walked out of the house.

"Okay? Remember how your mother visited a few years ago?"

"And you didn't tell me? Yeah I remember,"

"Well… she's coming into town and I need you to pick her up." Henry told.

"When?"

"Today…" Shawn sighed and looked outside as Juliet's car went down the street.

"Alright when's her flight get in?"

"11:00,"

"Dad it's almost 11:40!"

"I know I know…" Shawn hung up. He rushed up and he grabbed his keys before heading outside to his car. After 20 minutes of traffic, trying to find a parking area, then finding his mother's gate he finally saw her.

"Mom!" Shawn called out.

"Goose?" Madeline Spencer stood up and looked at her son.

"Hey," Shawn smiled and walked over to his mom.

"Look at you. My little Goosey all grown up," she smiled as they hugged.

"Mom I'm sorry late,"

"It's alright your father probably just told you I was coming,"

"Mooom, please no fighting." Shawn begged.

"Alright. Alright. I promise no fighting." Maddie promised "You look all grown up. Happy, engaged and Shawn what have you been eating? Are you gaining weight?"

"Mom…"

"I raised you,"

"Mom…"

"I carried you for 9 months…"

"Mom! Please stop,"

"I have a right to criticize you,"

"Does dad?"

"No."

"Well he does. Just last week he told me I was still a little kid," Shawn said. Maddie smiled and they walked over to the baggage claim.

"Your father doesn't appreciate time. You've grown up. You're not my little boy anymore. Soon you'll have your own kids…" she was blunt.

"Mom,"

"I'm sorry," Maddie chuckled "Where's Juliet?"

"Oh… she's at a meeting." he lied.

"A meeting? Shouldn't you be at this meeting since you work together?" Maddie pointed out.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Another soda miss?" the waiter asked. Juliet looked up and nodded yes as the man left. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller I.D planning not to answer it if it was Shawn.

"Yes Carlton?"

"O'Hara are you coming in?" Carlton asked from the other line. A man and woman walked into the diner and looked around. The woman spotted Juliet and they walked over to her.

"No Carlton. Why would I be going in on my day off?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. I thought the chief was joking," The couple sat on the stools next to Juliet.

"Why would she be joking?"

"O'Hara just… never mind. Why am I talking to you?"

"You called me Carlton, remember?"

"I have to go."

"Then go," the other line went dead and Juliet noticed the couple by her side.

"Are you Juliet?" the woman asked and Juliet nodded.

"I'm Melissa Moss," Melissa held out a hand. Juliet took the invitation and shook it.

"I'm so sorry that was work," Juliet apologized.

"It's no problem," Melissa smiled.

"Why don't we get a table?"

"Oh yes. Juliet this is my husband Alex," Juliet shook Alex's hand. They stood up and crossed the building over to an empty table.

"You know she's town?" She was not needed to be explained.

"Yes,"

"What do you want to do?" Alex asked.

"I honestly don't know. I just thought you two should know I was in the same town."

"How long have you lived here?" Melissa questioned.

"8 years. You?"

"11," Melissa answered and Juliet nodded "You probably have some questions?"

"Not many. Just… how is she?" Juliet asked.

"She's confused. She knows she's adopted but she doesn't know who you are." Juliet nodded.

"What's she like?" Alex and Melissa smiled.

"Tall, energetic, smart, a little too serious but not much." Melissa said. The waiter came back and handed Juliet her refilled cup of soda. While he handed Melissa and Alex a cup of coffee.

"What drink is that?"

"Strawberry Fanta," Juliet answered and Melissa smiled again.

"What?" Juliet asked self-conscious.

"Eliza loves strawberries." Alex said and Juliet nodded.

"I would like to meet her or see her. If that's alright with you,"

"It's not up to us but to her. If she wants to see you we can arrange something."

"Thank you," Juliet looked down and her hand in her lap. She looked at her engagement ring and gave a tiny smile. "I feel like I'm too late though," she let her smile drop.

"It's never too late." Melissa reached a hand out and covered Juliet's hand with hers.


	8. Watcha Say

Remember this chapter because it is important in future chapters. Let me know how I did with this!

* * *

"Watch the road not me," Maddie chuckled as Shawn glanced at her again.

"Sorry ma," Shawn smiled and turned back to the road.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Maddie questioned.

"I just… It's been a while," Shawn said and Maddie nodded. She looked out her passenger window and they drove in silence. From the corner of her eye Maddie saw a glint. She frowned and shifted in her seat.

"Shawn look out!" she yelled. Out of nowhere a car had come from behind them and smacked into them. Shawn tried to take control of the car but he lost it. As Shawn fought over control of the car his head smacked into the dash board before he managed to get it back. The car stopped in the middle of the road and they both took a deep breath.

"Are you okay mom?" Shawn looked at his mom who was breathing heavily.

"I'm fine Goose… are you okay?" she looked at him and he nodded. His nose was bleeding but that looked about it.

"Where's the other car?" Shawn asked looking outside. The other car was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know," Maddie looked around. Shawn sighed as his phone rang, it was his father.

"It's dad," Shawn said and Maddie looked at him.

"Answer it," Maddie reached around looking for her purse.

"Hey dad," Shawn said answering it. Maddie found her purse and she opened it. She took out a tissue pack and she opened that.

"Look at me Goose," Shawn turned his head towards her. Maddie took the tissue and she started to clean the blood of his face.

"Yeah… we're almost home." Shawn said then he hung up.

"Your nose is probably broken Goose," Maddie told him as she dabbed his nose. He hissed and gripped the wheel. Then a siren was heard from the distance. An ambulance came up and pulled next to them.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Juliet walked into the house and she took off her shoes. Shawn's car was gone so she knew he wasn't home. She was glad because she didn't want to argue. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. She walked into the hall and looked at the answering machine. She clicked the play button and she walked into her room.

"Hey Jules Its Shawn. I've gotten into an accident…." When she heard those words her heart stopped "I'm okay. I mean I have a broken nose and a sprained wrist but nothing too bad. So I'll be home late. Hope things went well. Bye." Then it ended. Her heart was pounding and she stood in her bra and jeans. He had left the message around 12 and it was now almost 6. The door opened and she heard a voice mumbling to himself.

"Jules?" Shawn called. Juliet dropped her shirt on the ground and she ran from her room right into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she pulled him in tight.

"Jules? What's wrong?" he asked hugging her back.

"I just got your message… I was so worried Shawn. My heart stopped pounding." She whispered. Shawn breathed and he pulled her back. For the first time Juliet took in his appearance. His blue shirt was stained with blood, his nose had a white bandage over it, his wrist was wrapped and he looked dead tired, she reached up and gently caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"I'm okay Jules. My mom is to,"

"Mom?" she questioned confused.

"Yeah. I was taking her to my dad's place when the crash happened." he explained. Juliet nodded and Shawn looked down just noticing she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Come on baby," Juliet grabbed his other hand and she led him into their bedroom. She quickly pulled on a shirt and she made him sit on the bed. She un buttoned his shirt and took it off. She threw it in a basket before she grabbed a plain clean white one and she put that on him.

"Get out of those jeans," she said standing up. She turned and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed her beer and another from the kitchen before she returned to the room. Shawn was lying on his back; his jeans on the ground. He was under the covers in just his shirt and boxers.

"Are you okay?" Juliet asked him. But she got no response. Shawn had fallen fast asleep. His chest was moving up and down as he breathed. Juliet smiled softly and she put the beers on the dresser and she just watched him sleep.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

**Eliza POV**

My mom and dad came home later around 1.

"Eliza come in here please!" Mom called and I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes?" I asked peeking around the corner.

"Come in here," Dad said he was sitting at the table. Mom was next to him and they both looked… dare I say it? Old. I walked into the kitchen and sat across from them.

"We just had lunch with a woman," Dad started.

"Okay?"

"This woman… she was your real mom." Mom said carefully.

"Oh." I simply said even though I already knew "What happened?"

"We had a nice chat. And we agreed on something's," Dad continued. His hand reached over and grasped moms.

"What did you agree on?"

"That if you wanted to know your real mom, your real family. We would arrange something." He finished.

"Its completely up to you," Mom added and dad nodded "Yes". I thought for a moment and looked down at the tile flooring. There was a pattern. One white, then red, green, white, red, green...

"What do you say sweetie?" Mom whispered interrupting my thoughts.

"I say… sure. But not right away," I said standing up and walking up the stairs to my room. I shut the door and laid down on my bed. My laptop was next to me so I pulled it over.

"Let's see…" I went on Google and typed 'Juliet O'Hara, Santa Barbra, Detective' and I got over 3,000 hits. Mostly they were articles, or news clips. I clicked on one from a few years ago a read the article.

**The Yin-Yang killer has returned to Santa Barbra and has targeted Santa Barbra's own police department. Resident psychic Shawn Spencer was the main target along with others from the department. Detectives Carlton Lassiter and Juliet O'Hara were part of the team. Combining the detectives, with a psychic and his assistant proved to solve. Yang was taken into custody at the drive in theater after kidnapping Spencer's mother.**

There was a picture of Yang. Juliet or my real mom was standing the background watching as Yang was put into the car. There was a video clip after the picture. I clicked on the play button. A black guy was speaking.

"This case was… it was stressful. I'll admit it Yang kept us on our toes and I'm just happy that it's over." A caption said "Burton Guster" under his picture. Then the guy with the gun that I had met at the coffee shop came into the clip.

"Come on Guster stop talking to the press," he said before he dragged Guster away. I slammed my laptop closed and looked at the cool blue top. So my real mom was a cop, and I was going to get to know her.

* * *

So I brought Yang into this. Please? Maybe a review?


	9. Don't Be A Stranger

Here's a chapter for all of you readers! I plan on updating this maybe tomorrow or the next day. Anyways… enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Eliza POV**

After plenty hours of research, I learned a lot of things about my mom. Like she has two brothers, one is in the army, she was born in Miami (where I was born) she lived in LA for a couple of years. She went into the police force, took the Detectives test and passed with flying colors.

I also learned that she was indeed engaged to Shawn Spencer the psychic. After some begging to some guy named Buzz McNabb I got her address. After my mom, dad and brothers left to work I left to. I talked to Gavin and I met him outside his house.

"What exactly are we doing?" he asked me.

"We are going to see my real mom," I said and he nodded.

"Where does she live?"

"Across town," I sighed.

"We better start walking," Gavin smiled and he walked off towards a bus stop. I laughed and ran to catch up with him.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

**Shawn POV**

I woke up with an intense pain in my nose. I opened my eyes and noticed Juliet sitting next to me, a book in her hands.

"Jules?" I sounded incredibly asleep.

"Hey," she smiled and put the book down.

"What are you doing?" I sat up.

"Reading," she stood up and literally skipped out of the room. I sat up more so my back was against the wall. Juliet walked back in with a try of food. Pancakes, milk, pineapple, eggs, bacon and toast littered the plate.

"What…" she smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry Shawn." She put the tray on top of my lap and she carefully sat next to me on the bed.

"For what?"

"Arguing with you," she said. Her hair was straight behind her back, she was wearing a dark blue blouse, and jeans.

"I'm confused Jules,"

"Maybe I can I clear something's up," she took a piece of toast.

"Are you working today?"

"No."

"Another day off?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't-" I started to tell her it wasn't her fault that we had argued but she shoved a piece of pineapple in my mouth. I chewed and watched her as she watched me.

"It was my fault Shawn. All of this-" she made a gesture with her hands "has to be hard on you. I wasn't making it any easier. And I'm sorry Shawn. I want you to be included with everything."

"Everything?" I questioned.

"Everything." She confirmed and I smiled.

"Man Jules you make it impossible to stay made at you." I said grabbing some bacon and feeding it to her. She smiled and I smiled right back at her.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

**Juliet POV**

I didn't sleep at all last night. I kept thinking how it was my fault Shawn and his mom had gotten into that accident. I felt guilty. So when I finally gave up sleeping it was around 8:00. I got up quietly and I went, and made breakfast for Shawn. I cut up pineapple, made eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes. I even heated up the syrup because I know that's how he likes it.

When Shawn woke up I presented him with this breakfast and we actually had a good time. We just sat, talked and ate. I told him that I wanted him to be included with anything that had to deal with Eliza. After breakfast we got motivated. He got dressed while I started to clean up the mess. When he was dressed he helped me clean.

"Wow. It looks good." I honestly said. The kitchen was spotless. The tiles on the counter were gleaming, the dishes were sparkling clean and put away. The skink had been bleached; the trash had been taken out.

"I'll be back," he announced.

"Where are you going?" I asked looking at him.

"I really have to pee." he said and I laughed.

"Then go pee," I told him.

"I am," he shot back before he shut the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes and filled a tea kittle with water. I put the kittle on the stove when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I called.

"I obviously can't!" Shawn called back and once again my eyes rolled. I walked over to the door and I opened it. Two kids were standing there. Once of them had blonde hair, and hazel eyes. The other… was my daughter.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Juliet opened the door and came face to face with Gavin and Eliza.

"Hey," Eliza smiled.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" Juliet asked opening the door wider "Inside," she ushered them inside and she shut the door behind them.

"We came to see you," Eliza said.

"And the psychic," Gavin added. Eliza looked around the living room and took in its appearance. It was clean, with white walls, light brown carpet. There was a big movie case that was filled with hundreds of movies and TV show recordings.

"Hey Jules…" Shawn walked into the living room and spotted the kids.

"It's you!" Gavin pointed at Shawn whose eyebrows rose.

"I'm sorry he has an un-healthy obsession towards you." Eliza put her hands on Gavin shoulders and she held him back.

"Can you blame him?" Shawn asked looking at Juliet who shrugged.

"Mr. Spencer? Can I ask you some questions?" Gavin looked at Shawn pleadingly.

"Gavin!" Eliza hissed elbowing him.

"Hey! That's the only reason I'm here," Gavin said stepping away from Eliza.

"Hey Gavin why don't you and I go into the kitchen and talk. Hmm?" Shawn said looking at Gain who smiled wide. He just about ran into the kitchen. Juliet shot a worried glance at Shawn who gave her a reassuring smile. Shawn turned and walked into the kitchen leaving Juliet and Eliza alone in the room.

"So… you're my real mom?" Eliza asked more stated.

"Yes." Juliet breathed.


	10. Hungry Hungry Hippos

Short but oh well.

* * *

Gavin sat at the table as Shawn went to the stove and took off the tea kettle.

"What anything to drink?" Shawn looked at Gavin whose eyes were wide.

"Uh... No- I mean sure. What do you have?" Gavin stuttered and Shawn chuckled.

"How about some Sprite?" Shawn suggested and Gavin nodded. Shawn walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of Sprite for Gavin and a beer for him. He placed the Sprite in front of Gavin and the beer on the table across from Gavin. Shawn sat down and looked at Gavin who was staring at him.

"Are you okay kid?" Shawn questioned. Gavin had gone pale and seemed breathy.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a big fan of yours. And finding out that my best friends dad is Shawn Spencer…"

"Whoa. I'm not her dad." Shawn corrected and Gavin nodded.

"You're still pretty cool though." Gavin opened the cold can of Sprite and he drank from it. Shawn leaned back in the wooden chair and opened his beer before taking a swig.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Juliet and Eliza stood in the living room looking at each other. Eliza let her gaze wonder around the apartment.

"Nice place," Eliza commented and Juliet nodded.

"Thanks." she whispered almost shyly "Not to be rude. But what exactly are you doing here?" Juliet asked regaining her self-confidence.

"I wanted to see you," Eliza shrugged.

"Didn't your parents tell you to go through them?"

"They just said if I wanted to see you I could." she told Juliet.

"And you brought-"

"Gavin,"

"Here with you?"

"He loves that psychic. By the way are you two engaged?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Rings," Eliza shrugged again and walked over to the movie case. She looked at all of the titles and Juliet turned and walked into the kitchen. Shawn was sitting alone at the table with a beer in his hand.

"Where's the boy?"

"Apparently he can't hold his Sprite," Shawn said. Juliet walked over to the tea kettle and grabbed a coffee cup. She poured steaming water into the cup and added Lipton peach teabag to it. "How's it going out there?" Shawn gulped and he stood up. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Awkward." she sighed and Shawn gave a soft smile.

"It's okay," he said softly. Juliet turned around and wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist. He wrapped his around her back and he held her close as she laid her head on his chest.

"I don't know what to do." she mumbled.

"Why don't you take her out? Or do something with her here." he suggested.

"What would we do?"

"I can order some Pizza, you can chill out. Talk, watch a movie, hell you can sit and play Hungry Hungry Hippos."

"We need to get rid of that game,"

"But Jules it's my favorite games." Shawn wined and she smiled up at him.

"It's for little kids." she pointed out.

"If Hungry Hungry Hippos goes then so does Scene it: Twilight Edition."

"What? No way Shawn."

"Here's an Idea! Why don't you play that with her?"

"I don't want to start a fight. What if she's Team Jacob?" Juliet asked.

"Then I applaud her," Shawn smiled and Juliet smacked his chest playfully.

"Now go out there and play with her." Shawn moved his arms and removed hers from his waist. He nudged her into the living room and she walked slowly over to Eliza.

"There's a lot of 80 movies," Eliza looked at Juliet who nodded.

"Shawn loves the 80's," Juliet explained.

"I love this one the best," Eliza took out "The Breakfast Club" and Juliet laughed.

"What?" Eliza looked at her.

"That's Shawn's favorite as well." Juliet tried to stop laughing.

"It's a good movie," Eliza chuckled and Juliet nodded Eliza looked at the movies. "Do you have any kids?" Eliza asked startling Juliet.

"No. Why?" Eliza pulled out Phineas and Ferb and showed it to Juliet.

"That is Shawn's. So is the Wow Wow Wubbzy," Juliet told her.

"Why does he have all of this? He's like 40 years old." Eliza said.

"Hey! I'm not that old," Shawn pouted walking into the living room with Gavin at his side.

"But you're close," Gavin said looking at him.

"And you know that how?"

"I know just about everything about you," Gavin looked at Eliza who shook her head.

"Call somebody a stalker…"

"Shawn!" Juliet hissed.

"What?" he asked innocently. She gave him a warning look and he smiled at her.

"You guys wanna play a game?" Shawn asked excitedly.

"Yes," Eliza and Gavin answered. Shawn smiled his cocky smile at Juliet "Its…"

"Shawn-"

"Hungry Hungry Hippos!" he announced. Eliza laughed, Gavin looked confused and Juliet shook her head looking at Shawn.

* * *

Love it? Like it? Review it!


	11. Crash Course

A lot happens in this chapter so it does move fast. I do plan on some Shawn injuries and Henry. Some physical, emotional and yes because I can MENTAL! I have had too much Coke and pineapple lately….

* * *

**Juliet POV**

"Welcome back O'Hara," Carlton told me as I walked into the station.

"Hi Carlton," I smiled at him as I walked to my desk. I sat down and turned my computer on. Carlton walked slowly over to my desk and he stood in front of me. I looked up and noticed that he looked shy, embarrassed and out of place.

"Can I help you Carlton?" I asked.

"I just… never mind you'll probably think I'm crazy," he turned and walked to his desk. I stood up and followed him quickly.

"Carlton you can tell me," I said.

"Okay. We're honest with each other right?" he looked at me.

"Um yes?"

"Then you have no secrets?" he questioned and I gulped.

"No. Of course not Carlton," I lied and he nodded "What's brought this on?"

"I saw this kid…" Shit. "Now keep in mind that I was tired, coffee deprived but she looked exactly like you." he chuckled. I gave a fake chuckle. He had seen Eliza and had seen the connection. Speaking of Eliza we had plans tonight again. She was coming over to dinner with Shawn and me.

"Actually Carlton I…" I started and he stopped smiling. He stood quickly, grabbed my arm and he dragged me into a viewing room.

"You what!" he yelled.

"Carlton calm down. That kid that you saw probably was my daughter." I said softly and his face turned red.

"You have a daughter?" I nodded. He gritted his teeth "Does Spencer know?" I nodded slowly. His face went from anger to hurt.

"I didn't even want to tell him!" I confessed.

"Then why did you!"

"He's my fiancé Carlton!"

"And I'm your partner!" he shouted.

"Carlton please-"

"No O'Hara! We are partners I thought you had my back but I was wrong." he started towards the door.

"He had just told me he wasn't psychic and I-" I clamped my mouth shut and he turned on his heel.

"Spencer isn't psychic?" he asked.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Mom! Dad!" Shawn shouted as he walked into his parent's house.

"In here Goose!" Maddie called from the kitchen. Shawn walked into the kitchen and saw his dad at the table and his mom at the stove.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sit down," Henry demanded and Shawn narrowed his eyes before sitting down.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell you had been in a car accident?" Henry looked at him.

"I didn't know what to say!" Shawn defended.

"Henry, Shawn please stop." Maddie looked at them both. Henry seemed to ignore her completely and he lifted his finger, he pointed it at Shawn.

"What if one of you had been really hurt?" he shook the finger.

"I would have told you!"

"That's the point Shawn! You should have told me! Not when your mom called and said she needed a ride from the hospital!"

"I'm sorry dad!"

"Boys!" Maddie snapped drawing their attention to her. "Quit it. Both of you just stop your fighting. I'm tired of it." she said and Shawn looked at the table. On the wooden table you could see a little S carved into the wood. Shawn had carved it with his pocket knife when his parents had started the divorce.

"I'm here visiting my family and all you want to do is fight." Maddie's hands went on her hips.

"Sorry mom," Shawn mumbled and Henry mumbled an equivalent.

"Okay now why don't we relax? Henry, Goose would you please go to the car and get the bags?" she asked and they nodded. Both Shawn and Henry stood walking out side to Maddie's rental car. They walked across the street and opened her trunk. They both grabbed and armful of bags and started walking back to the house.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

He pressed his foot against the accelerator and car sped up. 45, 50, 54, 60, 70, 80, 85, 90. As the car sped up two men were crossing the street with bags in their hands and they collided. The car ran into the two men throwing them back. The older one flew back and he landed on the grass in front of a big red house.

The driver pressed the break as he tried to gain control of car. The younger one had been hit, and he had flown towards a parked car and his body hit it. There was another bump as the car skittered to a stop, the driver blinked slowly. His arm hurt, so did his leg.

"Someone call 911!" a woman shouted running to the man on the lawn. The driver got out of the car and ran as best as he could through the trees. He made it about 10 feet before he collapsed. With his breath panting and his leg burning he looked back at the scene. A crowd had gathered around each man. His phone rang and the man reached his good arm into his pocket.

"Is it done?" a deep gravelly voice asked.

"Yes," he panted and the voice on the other end chuckled.

"Good job Mando." Mando nodded and clenched his leg.

"Boss. I can't move," Mando said and the voice sighed.

"Stay put. I'm sending someone there now."

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Spencer isn't psychic?" Carlton asked. Juliet's hand went over her mouth and her eyes darted away from him.

"Answer me O'Hara!"

"No!" she shouted. A smile came upon his face and he laughed.

"I knew it! I knew he was a fraud!" he cheered. He took in no notice at his partner's distress. After all Shawn had trusted her with his secret and she had managed to blow not her own but his as well. Juliet backed up against the wall in shock. Her phone rang and she answered it with shaky hands.

"He… Hello?" she stuttered.

"Is that Spencer?" Carlton sneered.

"Juliet? It's Maddie!" Shawn's mom said.

"Maddie?"

"There's been an accident," those words blew her away.

"What kind of accident?" hearing the word 'Accident' caused Carlton to freeze and watch her.

"A car came out of nowhere and…."

"Where are you?" Juliet interrupted.

"The house," Juliet hung up on Maddie and she stormed out of the room.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

The ride to the Spencer house was quite. Juliet was lost in thought, and Carlton had no idea what to say. Once they arrived at the scene they got out of the cars and took everything in. There was crime scene tape from the Spencer's house to a wreaked car, down half the street and back. Juliet looked around and tried to find Shawn or Henry. All she was a yellow body bag in the middle of the street.

They walked over to the scene and Buzz looked up at them sadly. Juliet's throat tightened she knew it was Shawn. She just knew it. Carlton placed a hand on her shoulder as Buzz zipped down the zipper reveling a little girl. Her long black hair was spread out around her head, blood was oozing from the girls skull. Juliet let out a sob. She was relieved that it wasn't Shawn, or Henry but she was sad for that little girl.

"A car zoomed down the street." Buzz started "It hit both Spencer's first. Henry was thrown into his yard; they rushed him to the hospital. Shawn was thrown in a car," Buzz pointed at a tan Sedan. There was a dent in the car, and in that dent was blood. "He too was rushed to hospital. I'm sorry Juliet." He looked at Juliet. Her body had started to shake and she would have fallen onto the ground if Carlton hadn't caught her.

"Keep going McNabb," Carlton hugged Juliet to him as he looked at the young cop.

"The car then turned and kept going down the street. It hit the girl, then skirted to a halt. A man about 5'9 was seen getting out of the car with a bad limp into the trees."

"Did you send someone in there?"

"Yes sir."

"And?" Carlton snapped getting impatient.

"Nothing," Buzz sighed. Carlton looked down at Juliet. Her head was in his lap and her eyes were focused on the little girl's body.

"Come on Juliet," Carlton said softly. He helped her stand. As soon as he got information on where Shawn and his dad had been taken he took Juliet to the hospital. Lights and all.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Yesterday was fun," Gavin smiled as he tossed a pillow at Eliza.

"Wasn't it?" she asked and he nodded.

"Move twerps," Mitchell said pushing Eliza away as he turned on the TV. Eliza glared at him as his flipped through the channels. A picture got her eye.

"Stop!" she screamed and her brother stopped.

"Go back!" she commanded and he did "Mom! Dad!" Eliza yelled after seeing the TV. Melissa and Alex walked into the living room.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Look. Its Shawn," Eliza pointed at the TV. Mitchell turned it up and the newscaster's voice was heard.

"An accident happened here just hours ago. It seems that Shawn Spencer and his father retired Sargent Henry Spencer were walking down the street when a car slammed into them." The camera panned to the street.

"The car continued to go until hitting 5 year old Debby Walton. After that the car then continued to skid down the street before stopping. The driver got out of the car and was seen walking away. The Spencer's were taken to the hospital where we have been told they are in critical condition." Gavin gaped at the TV.

"Jacket Eliza come on," Melissa ushered Eliza and Gavin off the couch.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Juliet sat in the waiting room at the hospital where Shawn and Henry had been taken.

"Here," Gus offered Juliet what looked like a bag of food.

"Can't eat," Juliet mumbled and Gus sighed sitting next to her.

"You know he'll be pissed if he finds out you haven't been eating," Gus said opening the bag. Maddie was sitting on the other side of Juliet, their hands connected.

"Just eat O- Juliet," Carlton said across from her.

"I'm not hungry," she shook her head.

"What about you Mrs. Spencer?" Gus looked at his second mom.

"No thanks Gus," she gave a tiny smile. They had been sitting there for hours waiting for news. The Chief had come by and had forbid them from the case seeing how it was way too personal.

"Spencer's?" A man announced walking into the waiting room. Everyone stood up and faced the doctor.

"Henry Spencer seems to be fine thinking on the circumstances. A few broken bones, a punctured lung but not much damage was done." He said. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shawn on the other hand… we have some concerns." He said and they all stopped.

"It seems when the car impacted it broke several of his bones, including a few ribs. We rushed him into surgery where we repaired some damages to a few arteries, and his lungs. However when he was thrown into the car his skull hit and was fractured. We were able to stabilize him for now but the next 24 hours will be touch and go." The Doctor explained. Maddie gasped and Juliet started to tremble. There was a pounding of footsteps and they came to a sudden halt. From behind the doctor Juliet could make out Gavin, Melissa and Eliza.

"Is he going to live?" Maddie asked wrapping her arms around Juliet as her body shook harder.

"We honestly have no say. If he can make it through the next 72 hours with no complications he has a better chance but we sadly cannot make a guarantee." He continued answering Maddie's question.

"You are his wife?" he looked at Juliet "Fiancé," she whispered.

"And I'm his mother, along with Henry's ex-wife." Maddie said.

"I'll say this. If you have any personal documents for Shawn I would get them in order."

"Such as?" Gus asked.

"A will perhaps?" The doctor looked at them and gave them a moment to think

"He has none. At least not that I'm aware of," Juliet whispered and Maddie nodded in agreement.

"Well…" the doctor started but his pager beeped.

"I must take this. I'm truly sorry," he put a hand on Juliet's shoulder and then he walked away. Juliet's mind was buzzing with all of the information they had just been told. Suddenly she was grasped in someone's arms on the floor, as she let the sobs rack through her body. She heard a calming shushing and she heard more tears, and sobs escape from the others around.

* * *

What do you guys think? Review and Shawn will visit you late at night and watch you sleep like Edward Cullen. Wait…. No he won't but I wish he would! Still. Please review.


	12. Stay

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. With the end of school approaching I've been really busy lately. But I'll update a few times today to make up for it!

This chapter is… not really sure how to explain it. Basically a few more people get hints on who Eliza is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Eliza POV**

After Gavin and I had gotten our jackets, mom rushed us to the car then she took off towards the hospital. Even though I barely knew Shawn I was scared of what might happen to him. Not just for my sake but for Juliet's sake. They were engaged, and she was happy.

"Come on," mom opened the door and we ran inside.

"There!" Gavin pointed to Juliet. She was standing up and talking to a doctor. A woman stood by her side and others stood around them. The doctor said something then she collapsed. Juliet just fell and the woman caught her before she could smack into the ground.

"Its okay Juliet," a man said kneeling next to them both.

"I didn't think it was that bad," another man whom I recognized as Burton Guster said.

"Gus!" the man barked and Gus held up his hands. Juliet had her head in the woman's lap and woman had her arms around Juliet as to keep her from falling. A man looked away from Juliet and he looked over at me. He shifted slightly before he stood and walked over to us.

"This way please," he said calmly. My mom, Gavin and I followed him away from the others outside.

"Who are you?" Mom asked.

"I'm Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. I'm also O'Hara's- Juliet's partner," he said.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Really?" Melissa asked and Carlton nodded.

"Is everything okay?" Gavin interjected.

"We got some… bad results." Carlton took a breath thinking on how to phrase the next part.

"Like?" Eliza persisted.

"They aren't sure if Spencer… is going to live," he gulped then he sighed. He muttered some words under his breath and wiped his forehead.

"How bad is he?" Melissa asked her nurse knowledge kicking in.

"I'm not exactly sure. But its touch and go for the next couple of…" he trailed off when someone rushed passed him.

"Chief!" he said and the woman turned around.

"Detective. Any news?" she asked she turned her heard and spotted Juliet on the ground in Maddie's arms. Gus was standing behind them a comforting hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"He's not…" Karen stuttered.

"No." Carlton assured.

"I'm going to find out more," Melissa said turning and walking over to the main desk.

"Come on," Carlton put a hand on Eliza's shoulder and they walked over to the group.

"Mr. Guster I want you to return to the Psych office and get all of your old case files." Karen commanded and he nodded "McNabb I want a day and night guard on both Spencer's rooms. Mrs. Spencer…" Maddie looked up.

"Stay safe, and with an officer at all times. Carlton I want you to stay with O'Hara," and in a whisper she added "Don't let her out of your sight." Carlton nodded. Karen glanced at Eliza and Gavin before she went down the hallway.

"Detective who is…" Maddie looked at Eliza.

"My niece and nephew," Carlton answered pointing at chairs and the two kids sat.

"You have another sibling?" Gus looked at Juliet then at Eliza.

"Long story," Carlton breathed and Gus nodded "Files Guster!" he snapped. Gus hurried away and grumbled while he made his way to the doors.

"Alright O-Juliet get up," he kneeled down and he helped Juliet stand. Her eyes were red, and her suit was crumpled. She wiped her eyes and avoided looking at Eliza.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked.

"I'll be okay," she nodded her head and sighed.

"I'm taking you home," Carlton said gently grasping her arm.

"No Carlton…"

"Juliet you can't stay here and wait for Spencer to be better. You can't join the investigation and…"

"Carlton!" she snapped and he stopped talking "I'm staying here." she told him.

"As am I." Maddie stated smoothing out her skirt.

"Now I'm going to visit Henry and see how he's doing," Maddie leaned close to Juliet and whispered something to her. Juliet nodded her head and Maddie backed away. She started to walk before giving Juliet a look and Juliet just nodded again.

"Carlton it seems you know Eliza," Juliet said finally looking at Eliza.

"We met before," Eliza admitted.

"Is Shawn going to be okay?" Gavin asked and Juliet sighed.

"I hope so." Juliet muttered as the same doctor from earlier came to them.

"If you'd like to see Mr. Spencer you can," he said. Juliet nodded and they walked down the hallway.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Karen sighed and rested her head on her desk. She had gone through most of Henry's files, Shawn's and some of Maddie's. All together she had over 100 suspects that both could want to hurt any of them. She had even gone so far as to look through Juliet's files. She stood up when something caught her eye. She sat back down and pulled one of O'Hara's files to her. Written in black writing was 'Custody Paper'.

"What?" she examined the file closer and read the contents. Juliet had given custody to a Melissa and Alex Moss over a baby girl…

"Damn," she muttered. She stood up quickly, pulled on her coat and she ran out of the office.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Juliet sat down in the chair on the side of Shawn's bed. Shawn was fast asleep. His face was covered in bruises, and scratches. His left arm was in a cast, as was his left leg. His torso was wrapped in white cloth; the top of his head was too wrapped.

"Oh Shawn…" she whispered taking his hand. He seemed to have felt her presence for his eyes opened.

"Jules…" he muttered his eyes darting to her. She stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you okay baby?" she asked.

"Wha happen?"

"You got hit by a car," she gulped. He blinked a few times before he registered where he was.

"Oh," was all he said. Juliet took the pitcher of water by his bed and she filled a plastic cup with the cold liquid.

"Drink," she said softly. She placed a hand on the back of his head to help support him as he raised his head. He drank the cup and looked at her as he did.

"Dad…" he whispered.

"He's okay Shawn. And he's a lot better then you." she told him and he nodded lightly. She pressed the little call button on the wall. They stayed silent as she waited for the doctor. After a few minutes she turned to walk away but Shawn grabbed her hand.

"Stay," he said.

"Shawn I have to find your doctor."

"I don't care. Stay." he rasped and she nodded. She walked closer to him and she placed a kiss on his wrapped forehead.

* * *

Shawn is hurt, poor guy… But have no fear needles and reviews are on the way! Right?


	13. We Don't Need Another A Hero

Speaking, _Flasbacks,_ **Lyrics** ENJOY!

* * *

Juliet opened her eyes and was met by the blinding white light, and the smell of bleach. She sat up and looked over at Shawn who had been put into a medically induced coma. The fracture in his brain had caused some undetected swelling, so they had to put him asleep until it was reduced. That had been almost 2 hours ago.

"Knock knock," a voice said while knocking on the door. Juliet looked over as Eliza walked into the room alone.

"Hey sweetie," Juliet yawned rubbing her face with her hands.

"Is he any better?" Eliza asked setting some flowers on Shawn's beside table.

"Nope," Juliet looked at her. Eliza nodded and then she looked outside at the parking lot. "How's school?" Eliza looked back at Juliet.

"It's okay. Just school I guess," she shrugged. When Juliet wasn't at the hospital she was at Eliza's house or they were at her apartment. Juliet was trying to juggle Shawn, Eliza and work with only two arms and with barely any sleep.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" Eliza mumbled sitting down in the other chair next to Juliet.

"I'm not sure. But I hope so," Juliet smiled.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"_O'Hara?" Karen rushed into Shawn's room. Shawn was asleep and Juliet had been standing over him her lips on his forehead._

"_Yeah Chief?" she asked looking at her._

"_I have a few… questions." She shut the door and motioned for her to sit down. Juliet sat and Karen sat across from her._

"_I was going through some files when I noticed this…" Karen pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Juliet. She took a second to read it before she looked back at Karen._

"_Okay?"_

"_Okay? You have a daughter O'Hara? Why haven't you told me?"_

"_Yes I have a daughter and I didn't think it was relevant,"_

"_A man is after Shawn. Your fiancé and you didn't think it was relevant?" Karen's voice rose._

"_How is it relevant Chief? Shawn has nothing to do with Eliza's relationship with me. Nor does he have one with her!"_

"_Will he?"_

"_No." Juliet took a breath and glance at Shawn. His breathing had quickened and his eyelids seemed to have fluttered. "I love Shawn Chief. I do but he honestly has no business in this," Juliet lowered her voice. Shawn had opened his eyes again and was looking at Juliet._

"_Then why did you tell him?" she asked._

"_I couldn't keep it from him. I just couldn't." Juliet whispered and Karen nodded. She stood up and left the room shutting the door on her way out._

"_Is that true?" Shawn's voice was low and Juliet had barely heard him._

"_What?" she looked at him._

"_You don't want me apart of it?" his eyes closed and he took a heavy breath._

"_Shawn I…"_

"_No Jules. Don't lie just…" he wheezed opening his eyes "Tell me the truth,"_

"_I don't know the truth," she confessed. He looked away from her to his bed sheets._

"_Then I won't be apart,"_

"_What does that mean Shawn?"_

"_What you do with Eliza is your choice. But I don't… I don't know," he winced. He lifted his hand so it rested over his eyes._

"_What are you saying Shawn?" she stood up._

"_I don't know." he removed his hand._

"_Figure it out," she snapped at him._

"_I don't have to!" he yelled at her as best as he could._

"_You do have to Spencer!" she shouted. Shawn was about to say something when his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. A nurse ran in and ushered her outside. A few minutes later Dr. Montenegro came out and told her that Shawn was going to be put into a medically induced coma. It had been done._

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

No had known about her and Shawn's argument.

"I think he will," Eliza gave a forced smile. Eliza was happy that Juliet was spending time with her but she also knew that the time that they did spend together was mostly forced.

"Yeah," Juliet muttered.

"You don't have to be here you know." Eliza said and Juliet looked up at her. "I mean in my life. I know you have a lot of things happening and I don't want you to have to do more."

"No. You aren't more."

"I feel like I am though." Eliza's phone rang and she pulled out. She looked at the text then back at Shawn. "I have to go," she said and Juliet nodded. Eliza walked out of the room as Juliet's cell phone rang.

**Looking for something**

**We can rely on**

**There's gotta be something better out there**

**Love and compassion**

**Their day is coming **

**All else are castles built in the air**

**And I wonder when we are ever gonna change**

**Living under the fear till nothing else remains**

Juliet looked at her phone and ignored it as it went to voicemail.


	14. An Emptiness

Summer vacation is here which means I can write a lot more! Sadly for me because I'm soooo special I get a 101.8 fever the night school lets out. Ironic huh? In any case this chapter has some new character ideas for future… well people! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_January 5, 2004 Austin Texas_

"_Shawn… Shawn stop for a moment," Claire pushed Shawn softly away from her. Shawn sighed and rested on his knees; Claire sat up her hand still on his chest._

"_What's wrong Claire?" Shawn asked._

"_Shawn we've been dating for a while now."_

"_Almost two years I know." he said. _

"_I need to know something's," she said as she tucked some black hair behind her ear._

"_Like?" Shawn leaned back and sat on his butt. His back was against the armrest of the couch. _

"_Like… your parents."_

"_What about them?"_

"_I don't know their names, or where you were born for that matter."_

"_Jackass and Maddie. I was born on mars." Shawn said leaning in and trying to kiss her._

"_Please be serious," she pushed him away again._

"_Fine. Henry and Maddie Spencer, I was born in Santa Barbra. Happy?"_

"_No." Claire sat up straighter "Any siblings?"_

"_No,"_

"_Any kids?"_

"_What? Hell no!" he snickered._

"_What does that mean?" she asked with a frown._

"_I don't like kids Claire. They're sticky, loud, and basically just parasites." he said._

"_That's what you think?" she chuckled._

"_Yes. They also are just way too much trouble," he continued with a smile and Claire laughed._

"_Wow," she continued to laugh. Shawn reached down and started to tickle her sides. "Shawn stop!" she giggled. Shawn laughed and continued to tickle her._

_Present _

Juliet looked away from her phone and back over to Shawn. It was weird just watching him. He was regularly loud, causing trouble, and extremely active. Now he was just lying there in a bed attached to machines, his face as pale as the sheets covering his bed. And Juliet couldn't help but feel that it was all her fault. There was a knock on the door and Carlton walked inside.

"You need to eat," he placed a plate in front of her. On it was Macaroni and Cheese, hotdogs, watermelon and a can of orange Fanta.

"I can't-"

"Don't pull that crap with me O'Hara. Now eat that whole plate!" he snapped. Usually Juliet wasn't ever afraid of Carlton but with that face and tone that he had used made her a little afraid. Never removing her eyes from his Juliet picked up a fork and started to eat. "Thank you," he sighed sitting next to her.

"Why are you doing this?" the past few days Carlton had been like her mother. Making her eat, drink water, stay cleaned and had plenty of sleep.

"No reason," he said closing his eyes.

"Carlton just tell me," she urged.

"Fine." he opened his eyes and looked at her "When you went home a few days ago Spencer woke up while I was in the room…"

"_Lassie, come here." Shawn said. Carlton turned away from the door and approached Shawn. _

"_What do you want Spencer?"_

"_I want you to do me a favor,"_

"_What? You of all people asking me-" he started to rant._

"_Lassie! Just listen," Shawn interrupted him._

"_Fine." Carlton huffed._

"_I want you to take care of Juliet." He whispered. Carlton's features relaxed and he looked at Shawn with sort of a new understanding._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Make sure she takes care of herself. That she gets plenty of sleep, water and food. Don't let her be at my side 24/7." Shawn coughed before continuing "I know she has a mind of her own but don't let her do whatever. Try to keep her on her regular schedule." Shawn closed his eyes._

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because Lassie," he opened his eyes. Carlton noticed that the man looked extremely weak, his eyes had lost that green color, and his face was deathly pale. "I have a strange feeling that… this won't turn out so well. And I want to be assured that she'll be taken care of." Shawn confessed._

"_You don't have to worry Shawn. I'll make sure she's taken care of." Shawn nodded. Carlton turned and started to walk away before adding "Oh. And you'll make it out of here. Who else is going to be the biggest pain in my ass as you are?" Shawn smiled a little as Carlton shut the door behind him._

"Just forget it," Carlton told her.

"No. Just tell me,"

"O'Hara leave it be." Carlton looked at her.

"Fine." she snorted.

"Okay… has any one tried to contact you lately?" he asked.

"Just one person but I didn't recognize the number." she said. Carlton frowned and sat up straight.

"Let me see," Juliet handed him her phone and he went to her call list. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"McNabb I want you look up a number!"

"Yes sir."

"Its 858-963-8564 once you get a hit call me," he said then he hung up.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"This is just plain crap!" Henry protested for the millionth time.

"What is Henry?" Maddie asked not looking up from her book.

"Why am I in here when my son is possibly dying?" that caught her attention.

"He isn't dying Henry," she put her book down.

"You heard the doctor. They don't even know what's wrong with him!"

"Henry Shawn is fine," she snapped looking into his eyes. Henry sighed and he relaxed back into the bed.

"I just want to see my kid," he whispered. Maddie wiped a tear from her eye as she nodded in agreement.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"_Mom!" Juliet turned around at the call. A little boy was running towards her his brown hair was smeared in what looked like yellow paint._

"_What happened?" Juliet asked picking up the boy._

"_Daddy and I were painting and he spilled the paint and and the paint got on my hair and on my clothes." he was talking at about what Juliet assumed was a 100 miles an hour._

"_Oh really?" she chuckled._

"_Really," he said his eyes wide._

"_Shawn!" Juliet called as she set the boy down. Shawn came in from outside his clothes covered in yellow paint._

"_What?" he asked a smirk on his face._

"_What happened?" she questioned._

"_I already told you mommy. We were painting and-" Juliet clamped her hand over his mouth._

"_Shawn?" she looked at Shawn._

"_I may have accidentally gotten paint on everything but the tree house." Shawn said._

"_And our son?"_

"_He was in the way so he got splattered." The boy in question squirmed in Juliet's arms fighting against her hand._

"_Not true mommy! Daddy threw the paint…" Shawn glared at the boy and he took off upstairs. _

"_Really?" Juliet asked with a smile._

"_What? I asked him to help and he said no."_

"_He's 6 years old…"_

"_Like that makes a difference." Shawn scoffed. Juliet walked over to Shawn and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arms went around her back and they looked at each other. _

"_I love you," Shawn said._

"_I love you too," she told him and they leaned in…_

Juliet jumped up and looked around the room. She was in the hospital room, on the same metal chair. Carlton was fast asleep next to her. Juliet sighed and rubbed her forehead. That dream or similar ones had been happening a lot. It always had that little nameless boy, Shawn, her and some sort of family lifestyle. In all of her dreams the little boy remained without a name and with Juliet feeling an emptiness in her heart.

* * *

If there's anything that confuses you please send me a message! I'll be happy to clear things up!


	15. Sweet Dreams

_Eliza walked down the stairs into the kitchen._

"_Hey baby!" Alex said seeing her. _

"_Daddy!" Eliza yelled running into his arms._

"_How do you feel? You're a big kid now," Alex said setting her on the counter._

"_I don't feel any different," Eliza smiled._

"_Happy Birthday twerp," Mitchell told her as he poured himself some Apple juice. _

"_Be nice Mitchell," Toby smacked Mitchells head._

"_You be nice!" Mitchell turned and aimed a punch at Toby. Toby ducked then they started to fight in the kitchen._

"_Fight! Fight!" Eliza cheered._

"_Stop it!" Melissa yelled walking into the kitchen pulling the boys apart._

"_He started it!" Mitchell pointed at Toby._

"_No I didn't!" Toby defended._

"_I don't care! Its Eliza's birthday let's stay civil!" Melissa stated before she turned to Eliza. _

"_It's only her 6__th__ birthday," Mitchell rolled his eyes._

"_Says you!" Eliza screamed. _

"_Eliza stop yelling," Alex tapped her nose. Frosting was on her nose, Toby and Mitchell started to laugh as Eliza went crossed eyed to see it._

The alarm went off and Eliza opened her eyes. She looked up at the celling thinking about her dream. Things had been simple then. They had been a family, now Toby was in college, Mitchell was always out and she… she was adopted.

"Hey sweetie get up or you'll be late for school," Melissa opened the door.

"Mom? How come you never told me before that I was adopted?" Eliza asked. Melissa sighed and she walked into the room.

"Family doesn't mean just blood. Its means the people you love, and who love you back. The people who have been there and have raised you. That's family," Melissa said sitting down on her bed. Eliza sat up and looked at Melissa fully.

"Then why is our family falling apart?"

"Who said it was?" Melissa countered and Eliza smiled.

"Get up. I can't drive you today so you'll have to walk with Gavin." Melissa patted Eliza's lap as she stood and walked away. When the door swung close Eliza's smiled dropped and her gaze went to the old family picture she kept by her bed.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"_Chief?" Carlton looked up at Head Detective Juliet Spencer. _

"_Yes Juliet?"_

"_Marlowe is here. She says Jr pulled a prank on Britney and he won't listen to her." Juliet told him._

"_Bring 'em in," he said with a smile. Juliet nodded and she walked away. A few seconds later Marlowe walked into the office. A 3 year old was on her hip, and a 7 year old was being held by the collar._

"_What happened?" Carlton asked looking at his wife._

"_Jr here decided it would be fun to glue_ _Britney's cup on the coffee table." Marlowe said pushing Jr closer to Carlton._

"_You what?" Carlton glared at his son._

"_It was Kade's fault!" Jr said and Carlton rolled his eyes. Kade was Juliet and Shawn's son who was always causing trouble._

"_How was it his fault?" Carlton questioned._

"_He said that he and Grandpa Henry were gluing wood. And that they used a special glue that could make anything stick to wood!" Jr explained._

"_So?" Marlowe put Britney down._

"_Well… I didn't believe him! He said I was lying so I took the glue to figure it out for myself. I took it home and I could only find her cup."_

"_Then you glued it?" Carlton guessed and the boy nodded. "What have I told you about Kade?" _

"_That he's just like Uncle Shawn." Jr whispered._

"_And Uncle Shawn is…"_

"_Thoughtless."_

"_That's right," Carlton smiled at Jr "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook." Jr sighed._

"_Apologize to your mom, and to your sister." Jr turned to Marlowe, and_ _Britney. He said his apologies before turning back to his dad. As Carlton opened his mouth to speak there was a crash from outside. Carlton stood up and looked out the glass window. From there he could see a toppled chair with Kade Spencer right next to it. _

"_Don't be like that," Carlton turned to Jr who nodded._

Carlton jumped up and took in his surroundings. Shawn was still in his coma, and Juliet was fast asleep next to him. Carlton looked at both of them then he thought of Adrian Spencer and how he looked like Shawn and acted like him. He kept his gaze on Juliet.

"She'd never let that happen," he whispered before he sat back down and closed his eyes.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"_Shawn get back here!" Henry heard Gus scream from outside. Henry got out of the chair and he walked into the back yard. Shawn was standing on a wooden picnic bench; Gus was standing on the ground glaring at Shawn._

"_That's not fair!" Gus tried jumping to reach something in Shawn's hand but Shawn pulled his arm back._

"_Ha ha Gus!" Shawn smiled._

"_Give it back!" Gus jumped again._

"_Shawn!" Henry hollered and Shawn looked towards his dad._

"_Yes father?" Shawn asked innocently._

"_What's in your hand?" Henry walked over to Shawn and Gus._

"_My retainer!" Gus answered._

"_Shawn!"_

"_It isn't his retainer!" Shawn said._

"_Then what is it?" Shawn opened his hand reviling a little lizard._

"_Eww gross!" Gus backed up from Shawn._

"_A lizard?" Henry asked surprised._

"_Can I keep it dad? He's my prisoner!" Shawn lifted his hand so he was eye level with the lizard._

"_No you can't keep it Shawn!" Henry told him._

"_But dad…" Shawn started._

"_No Shawn! Now put it down!" apparently the lizard had other ideas because it jumped from Shawn's hand into Gus's shirt. _

"_Get it out!" Gus shirked swatting at his lavender shirt._

"_You'll kill it!" Shawn yelled his hand outstretched. _

"_Gus hold still!" Henry commanded and Gus froze with a whimper. Henry saw a bulge by Gus's stomach. Henry bent down, un-tucked Gus's shirt and the lizard fell out. Shawn jumped off the table and chased after the lizard, Gus chased after Shawn._

"_I'm gonna kill you Spencer!" Gus yelled as he chased Shawn. Henry sighed and stood there._

"Henry! Henry!" someone patted his cheeks and Henry woke up.

"Maddie? What's wrong?" Henry asked seeing her worried face.

"Shawn woke up."

"Then why do you look worried?"

"He woke up while he was still on the medicine." Maddie explained and Henry groaned.

"That kid can never be simple can he?"

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"_You okay bud?" Gus looked at Shawn who nodded._

"_Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" Shawn asked with a smile._

"_Juliet just took Kade to Miami to see her parents. Now you've got the house alone."_

"_I'm okay Gus! Besides I can handle myself." Shawn looked down at the stove._

"_Then what are you doing?" Gus asked._

"_Me? I'm boiling chocolate."_

"_You can't boil chocolate!" Gus yelled running over and pushing Shawn to the side._

"_Really?" Shawn questioned amazed at what Gus told him._

"_Yes really!" Gus turned off the stove._

"_Huh," Shawn said as his phone rang._

"_Yellow?" he answered it._

"_Is this Shawn Spencer?" A voice asked._

"_This is he,"_

"_My name is Carol Brooke and I'm from the police department here in Miami. I regret to inform you that one Juliet and Kade Spencer… are dead." When she said "Dead" Shawn dropped the phone and fell to the ground. _

Shawn launched up in the bed. The sudden movement startled both Carlton and Juliet. Carlton jumped up and pulled his gun, Juliet was looking around before spotting Shawn.

"Shawn!" she ran over to Shawn and put a hand on his chest. His heart was racing, and he was breathing extremely fast. His heart monitor was beeping really loud. Soon the room was filled with nurses and doctors.


	16. I Just Came To Say Hello

Remember last chapter? How I reveled the mysterious boy's name? Well yeah I changed it. I changed it to Kade. Why? Cause I can.

I actually have some action in this chapter. And Eliza/Gavin is back! I'm on a sugar and I write crazy when I'm high (off sugar) so let me know if this chapter makes some sense. If not I'll clear it up for ya.

* * *

"Impossible!" Dr. Montenegro said again.

"What is?" Karen asked.

"He shouldn't have been able to wake up! We had him under medication. The only way for him to wake up is for him to be taken off the medication. I did not authorize that." The doctor explained.

"Could someone have cut it?" Juliet was standing next Shawn, her hand was holding onto his. Shawn was staring at the ground; he was aware of Juliet's hand holding onto his but he did nothing.

"Possibly," he went to Shawn's IV and looked at the bag. "This one is supposed to have the Pentobarbital drug in it, which allows the coma to take place… this isn't the drug." he said examining the bag.

"What is it?" Carlton questioned stepping closer to the bed.

"Saline solution." Montenegro turned to them.

"How? This room has been guarded 24/7. I've been here most of the time." Juliet told Karen. Karen was watching Shawn now. He was shifting uneasily in the bed, and his eyes seemed unfocused.

"Doctor how long until Mr. Spencer is healed?"

"Well… it depends on how long it takes for his brain to stop swelling. Then he may have some physical therapy." Montenegro answered her question with ease. Juliet squeezed Shawn's hand, and Shawn looked down at their hands.

"How do we find out who switched his IV?" Carlton looked from Karen to Montenegro.

"Security cameras?" Juliet suggested and Karen nodded.

"I want every single video from the last week." Karen said.

"Of course. Follow me and I'll get them." Montenegro left the room with Karen behind him.

"I'm making a call." Carlton followed them outside. Juliet looked down at Shawn and she noticed how on edge he looked.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned. She sat on the foot of the bed never letting their hands Un-connect.

"Tired." He mumbled looking up. She stood up and she helped him lower the bed, then himself.

"Get some sleep baby you've had a big day." She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I wanna talk though Jules," he wined and she nodded. She turned and pulled one of the chairs closer to the bed before sitting.

"About what?"

"What happened before…"

"I'm sorry sweetie. I was upset and tired. You know I want you apart of everything that has to do with my life." she told him with a smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. Shawn reached over and grasped her hand. He closed his eyes and soon his breathing steadied and he fell asleep.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Hey what are you doing home?" Marlowe asked as soon as Carlton walked inside.

"Chief put two guys inside Spencer's room and two out." Carlton explained and Marlowe nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." he walked down the hall into their bedroom. He undid his tie and set it on the dresser. He was dead tired he hadn't gotten a decent good night sleep in weeks.

"You want me to make you anything?" Marlowe appeared in the room.

"I don't know what to do…" Carlton whispered.

"About?"

"Spencer. He means…. he means so much to O'Hara and someone is try to kill him and I can't figure out who it is." He threw his suit jacket into the basket.

"You will…"

"Someone switched the drug in Spencer's IV, he woke up out of his coma."

"Wow. Is he okay?"

"He seemed lost and distant." Carlton began to change out of his suit into his pajamas. He sat on the bed, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Marlowe walked over to the bed and sat next to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and began to massage.

"You'll figure it out babe. I know you will. And as long as Shawn is alive you're doing your job." She said and he nodded.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Eliza and Gavin walked into the hospital.

"I hope Shawn is okay." Gavin looked at Eliza.

"Gav why are you so obsessed with him?"

"He's soo cool! I mean how cool is it that-" Eliza suddenly pressed him against the wall a hand over his mouth. They had started to walk up the stairs when Eliza heard a voice. She silently shushed Gavin and pointed up to the landing above her.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"I can't keep doing this."

"He needs to be gone." Mando hissed one hand on his leg.

"Why? Why do you want him gone?" Sierra asked.

"He's trouble. He knows too much and because he's psychic he'll just know even more." Mando was about to continue when he heard a gasp. He slowly grabbed his gun from his belt and he quietly tiptoed down the stairs. Two kids where there. One was a girl who was pressing a guy against the wall. The girl eyed the gun before smiling at Mando.

" Umm… Hello." she said before opening the door and running out it the boy right behind her.

"Get back here!" Mando yelled before running as fast as he could after them. "Stop them!" he yelled. A woman came out of nowhere and stopped the two children.

"Yes?" the woman asked Mando as he got closer to her.

"I need them." Mando said hiding his gun quickly. The woman looked like she was in her early 60's. She had bright green eyes and curly blonde hair.

"I'm sorry if my grandchildren caused you any trouble. Their father is here and they are very distraught." The old woman apologized.

"I'm sorry," Mando said watching the girl.

"Yes. They are very connected to their father. My son." The woman smiled at the kids.

"Sorry grandma." The girl whispered and the boy did the same.

"They won't bother you again." The woman promised before she turned with children in front of her.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

**Maddie POV **

"I'm going to check on Gosse," I said standing up. Henry nodded and grunted as I walked past him. I was halfway to Gosse's rom before I saw two kids running. They were the same to kids that had appeared a few days before. I stopped them and the girl started to talk really fast.

"Yes?" I said as a man got closer to us.

"I need them." A man walked over. He was bald, he was wearing a green jacket and jeans he had a slight limp.

"I'm sorry if my grandchildren caused you any trouble. Their father is here and they are very distraught." I made up quickly pulling the kids closer to me. Living with a cop for over 15 years you know when someone is carrying a gun and that man was.

"I'm sorry," the mad said watching the girl.

"Yes. They are very connected to their father. My son." I said looking down on them with a smile.

"Sorry grandma." They both whispered in turn.

"They won't bother you again." I promised before I turned them around. We walked down the hallways until I found an empty room and I pulled them inside.

"Tell me everything." I demanded.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"I know you aren't Detective Lassiter's niece and nephew. I've also seen you visiting my son."

"You're Shawn's mom?" the girl questioned and I nodded.

"Tell me."

"My name is Gavin." The boy said.

"I'm Eliza Moss. And you're right. I'm not related to that detective but I am Juliet's daughter." She said.


	17. Surprise

I got this chapter written and uploaded! Hurt my hand like hell though but it's worth it. It's a short chapter compared to my others so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

Juliet leaned back in her chair and she closed her eyes. She loved Shawn and she loved her job but sometimes she just wished she had a normal life. A normal job like a teacher or a cook. A job where people weren't always trying to kill you and the people you loved.

"Juliet?" A voice whispered. Juliet opened her eyes and saw Maddie walking into the room with Eliza and Gavin in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Juliet sat up.

"Eliza." Maddie nudged Eliza who looked at Juliet.

"We overheard a guy talking to a woman about killing Shawn. He caught us and he chased us with a gun." Eliza told.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"I found them and they told me everything." Maddie said.

"Everything?"

"Everything." Maddie nodded. Juliet took out her phone and hit speed dial 3.

"Carlton where are you?" she spoke into the phone.

"Down stairs why?"

"Some guy had a gun and…"

"I'll be right there O'Hara don't move!" Carlton shouted before he hung up. Seconds later Carlton banged into the room his gun drawn. When the door smashed into the wall Shawn jumped up and looked around.

"Damn Lassie! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Shawn asked his hand clutching his chest.

"Are you okay?" Maddie rushed over to Shawn.

"You said… gun." Carlton looked confused.

"If you'd let me finish. I would have said he chased Eliza and Gavin before Maddie found them." Juliet continued.

"He's trigger happy," Shawn groaned.

"Shush," Maddie pressed on his shoulder gently so he laid back down.

"Is he still in the building?"

"Probably." Juliet answered.

"Stay here keep your gun drawn, and no goofing around." He looked at Shawn on the last comment.

"Really Lassie?"

"Go Carlton." Juliet stood up and shut the door after him. She took out her gun from her waist band and cocked it.

"We saw the guy," Gavin said.

"What did he look like?" Juliet asked.

"He was bald, he was wearing a green jacket and blue jeans."

"With a limp," Maddie added.

"What race was he?"

"White," Eliza answered. Juliet took out her phone and told Carlton the description. When she was done she hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"Behind me!" Juliet yelled. Gavin and Eliza ran behind Juliet.

"Jules…" Shawn started. Juliet raised her gun; it was pointed at the door. The door was slammed opened and Juliet paused.

"Trevor?" Juliet asked her gun still pointed at him.

"Hey Julie."

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Carlton rushed down the stair case with officers behind him.

"I want that man in my sight in 10 minutes!" he yelled and the officers took off. "McNabb!"

"Yes sir?"

"Stay with me," Carlton continued to go down the stairs with Buzz behind him. They made it to the basement and he silently opened the metal door. His phone buzzed and he checked the ID.

"Carlton we got a description from the kids and Maddie. He's bald." There was a bald man standing not 10 feet from him.

"Green jacket, blue jeans."

Check

"Caucasian."

Check again

"A slight limp." The man walked with a limp.

Strike 3. Carlton hung up and nodded at the man. Buzz nodded that he understood and they slowly crept into the room. Their guns firmly on the man.

"SBPD hands in the air!" Carlton yelled coming out into the open. The man whipped out a gun and pointed it at Carlton.

"Put the gun down!" Carlton screamed.

"You put it down detective."

"I will shoot you." Carlton commented.

"I have no doubt that you won't. But if you shoot me you'll never know who's after your buddy." Carlton sighed knowing he had no choice. He and Buzz slowly lowered the gun. The next part happened in seconds but felt like it was in slow motion. The man flipped the safety off and Carlton pulled the trigger. The bullet zipped from his gun into the man's left leg who fell back.

"Told you I'd shoot you." Carlton and Buzz moved closer to the man. Buzz reached down and grabbed the gun off the floor. The door swung open and Karen along with other officers ran into the room.

"Detective!" Karen shouted and Carlton lowered his gun. Buzz hand cuffed him and took him upstairs. Once everybody left Carlton finally put away his gun and Karen looked at him.

"Are you all right detective?"

"Yeah chief." He said and Karen nodded.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

**Carlton POV  
**I stood behind the one way mirror and watched as Wayne interrogated my suspect. MY suspect. The chief said I was too close to the case personal wise therefore I could not interrogate him. And Wayne was asking all of the wrong questions!

"How's your home life?" Wayne asked and the man just sat there. He refused to drink, or touch anything we put in front of him. And we need a warrant to collect DNA from him. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. This was going to be a long day. An extremely long day.

* * *

Short I know. But maybe worth a review?


	18. Complicated

Sorry for the long not updating time hopefully this chapter is worth it *fingers crossed*. I'm warning you now this has some mentions of Nazi's in it and I want you all to know I'm not trying to discriminate anyone. But I'm sorry if I do offend anyone that is **_NOT_** my intention. In this story Shawn knows German. I have the English translation right under it in bold letters. If there's any confusion shoot me a PM and or review and I'll straighten it up!

* * *

"Behind me!" Juliet yelled. Gavin and Eliza ran behind Juliet.

"Jules…" Shawn started. Juliet raised her gun; it was pointed at the door. The door was slammed opened and Juliet paused.

"Trevor?" Juliet asked her gun still pointed at him.

"Hey Julie." Juliet lowered her gun as her phone rang. Juliet picked it up her eyes still on Trevor.

"O'Hara." She answered "I'll be back," she said to Shawn who nodded and Juliet walked out of the room.

"I don't get it. Who is he?" Maddie whispered to Shawn.

"Eliza's real dad," Shawn whispered back and Maddie frowned.

PSYCHPSYCHPYSCH

"O'Hara we caught the man with the gun." Karen said and Juliet sighed in relief.

"That's good right?"

"Yes. Except he refuses to talk to anyone but Shawn." Karen told her.

"He was just woke up from a coma and you want him to go into the station?" Juliet asked.

"He has to O'Hara or we won't get anything out of him." Karen said. Juliet hung up the phone just as Montenegro walked past her.

"Um doctor is there any way we can take Shawn out of here?"

"I highly wouldn't recommend it. But there is a way." He said and Juliet nodded. She turned and walked back into the room. Maddie was whispering to Shawn who had a thoughtful look on. Gavin was looking out the window, Eliza was standing next to him and Trevor wouldn't stop staring at Juliet.

"Okay Chief said she caught the guy." Juliet declared grabbing everyone's attention.

"But?" Gavin looked back out the window.

"He'll only speak to you," she said eyeing Shawn.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes." Juliet answered.

"No. It's not happening." Maddie started.

"Mom…"

"He tried to kill you, and your father."

"Speaking of dad shouldn't someone go fill him in? Mom would you like to do the honors?" Shawn looked at Maddie.

"You better be in this room when I get back." Maddie stated before walking out of the room. Juliet walked closer to Shawn and eyed him carefully.

"Is that our only option?" Shawn questioned and Juliet nodded. "Okay." Shawn sat up in the bed. "Hand me that bag." He said. Juliet reached over and grabbed the bag.

"Are you sure?"

"He'll only talk to me right?" Juliet nodded again "Then I'm sure. Everyone out." Everyone slowly exited the room as Juliet was walking out Shawn called her back. Juliet shut the door and went over to help him change.

"I didn't know he was here."

"Who was?"

"Trevor." She said helping him put on his shirt.

"It's okay," he told her. Once they were finished Juliet helped him stand. Shawn was shaking like crazy. His legs were wobbly, and he was swinging back and forth.

"Try this," Montenegro said walking into the room pushing a wheelchair. Shawn sat into the chair, and Juliet stood behind him.

"Thanks." They joined the others in the hall.

"Where are we going?" Eliza asked.

"You and Gavin are going home." Juliet said "Call someone and get them to pick you up." Gavin nodded.

PSYCHPSYCHPYSCH

Juliet rolled Shawn into the police station where he received smiles, high fives, hugs, and cards.

"Enjoying the attention?" Juliet teased.

"Very much." Shawn played back. Trevor had tagged along with Juliet and Shawn.

"Glad to see you up and around Mr. Spencer." Karen met them in the hallway.

"Trevor McCoy," Trevor introduced himself when Karen gave him a look.

"Okay? Anyways Shawn you'll go and talk to him. While O'Hara, Lassiter and I are in the viewing room." Karen told him "Mr. McCoy you can't go any further." Karen turned and walked down the hall. Juliet pushed Shawn down the hallway to the correct door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Juliet questioned with concern.

"I'll be fine Jules." Shawn gave her his award winning smile. She rolled her eyes and kissed Shawn's cheek.

"OMG are you turned on by this chair?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shawn…" Juliet warned.

"You are! I look sexy don't I?"

"Shawn stop being a stud and go work." She opened the door for him before she turned and walked into the viewing room. Trevor glared at Shawn as he rolled into the interrogation room.

PSYCHPSYCHPYSCH

"Well well well if it isn't our little hero." Mando clapped when Shawn entered the room.

"And if it isn't out little killer." Shawn retorted.

"I haven't kill any one… yet."

"But you tried to which isn't cool man!" Shawn rolled over to the metal table in the middle of the room.

"Yeah well tried… and failed. I don't usually fail hero and I don't like to be a loser."

"Well you're obviously better at it than anything." Shawn said and Mando glared at him.

Mando leaned in and whispered "Man muss bereit sein für alles. Denn der Tod kommt und es zu unserer Seele, sollte es gereinigt oder verschmutzt sein. Wir sind nichts anderes als ein Bauernopfer in der Herren-Spiel."

**(One must be ready for anything. For death shall come and take our soul, should it be cleansed or soiled. We are nothing but pawns in the one lord's game.)**

Shawn leaned back away from Mondo, and Mondo smiled.

"So you understand?" Mando asked and Shawn nodded slowly. Mando looked up at the glass mirror and gave another smile. He put his hand to his chest then he raised it doing the Nazi salute.

PSYCHPSYCHPYSCH

Juliet, Karen and Carlton along with Wayne watched as Mando leaned close to Shawn and they saw him whisper something. They could not hear what he said but it had some importance to Shawn who leaned away from him.

"So you understand?" Mando asked Shawn who nodded. Juliet watched as Mondo's eyes trailed up and seemed to lock with hers. Mondo raised his arm into the Nazi salute which angered Wayne.

"You're letting him to that?" he hissed to Karen.

"We can't stop him. He has a right to believe and express his beliefs; he isn't hurting anyone with that signal." Karen sighed. Shawn wheeled himself out of the interrogation room into the viewing room.

"What was that about?" Carlton questioned.

"This is more complicated than I thought."

"What are you saying?" Karen folded her arms across her chest.

"This man… he's part of the German mob. And they're after me." Shawn glanced back at Mando whose arm was still raised.

* * *

What do you all think of that little, tiny not really a cliffhanger?


	19. Conversation With Opa

_Flashbacks_, **Translations**. I have some translations on the bottom.

* * *

"_What was that about?" Carlton questioned._

"_This is more complicated than I thought."_

"_What are you saying?" Karen folded her arms across her chest._

"_This man… he's part of the German mob. And they're after me." Shawn glanced back at Mando whose arm was still raised. _

"What do you have to do with the German mob?" Karen nearly yelled.

"It was a long time ago. God. I can't believe they remembered me after all these years." Shawn wiped his forehead.

"What did you do?" Juliet looked at him in shock.

"Stuff I regret." Shawn mumbled looking at Mando who had lowered his hand.

"Like?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Shawn turned around and wheeled himself into the hallway. Juliet went after him and pulled the handle bars back stopping him.

"Explain." She went in front of him and kneeled to his level.

"_Come on Spence," John said a hand on Shawn's shoulder as he led him through the building. Shawn's ears picked up a high pitched scream, and John just squeezed his shoulder harder. John led him into a dark room with a single window or a sunroof on the celling. _

"_Don't speak unless spoken to, keep your tongue. This man is dangerous." John whispered to Shawn as they stopped in the middle of the room. Shawn felt a carpet under his feet. His felt a slight chill as a door opened and a figure walked into the room._

"_Right here boss," John said nudging Shawn forward. _

"_So the brilliant boy I keep hearing about?" The man had a heavy German accent. He looked about 6'3; he had black hair, a black mustache that reminded him a lot of Hitler. The man had pale skin, but he seemed to hold a lot of power the why the other men were standing still, and paying attention._

"_What's your name boy?" The man barked._

"_Shawn Spencer," Shawn told him._

"_You're voice doesn't shake no?"_

"_No sir." Shawn replied._

"_And he knows his manners. Good." He turned to a man who was standing beside him._

"_Hol mir ein Bier und einen für den Jungen!" he barked Shawn translated that to **"Get me an ale and one for the boy!"** Shawn was just about fluent in German. "Ja, Sir." The man yelled running out of the room. _**(Yes sir)**

"_Um… sir?" Shawn spoke up. The man slowly turned to Shawn his eye brow raised. "I don't drink ale."_

"_You speak German?" the man asked and Shawn nodded "How well?" the man walked over to Shawn and around him as if inspecting him._

"_Fluent." Shawn responded. He stayed completely still wither it was of fear or that his feet were asleep he didn't know. _

"_My name is Dieter. I notice you do not have accent. Why not?"_

"_I'm from the states. My grandparents are from Berlin though." Dieter nodded as if taking this into consideration._

"_He make fine solider. Train him in proper ways. Make sure he look proper to…" Dieter turned around and walked out the door he came in._

"_What does that mean?" Shawn turned to John who had been silent the whole time._

"_You're part of the German mob." John said leading Shawn away from the room._

"That's it?" Juliet inquired.

"No that was just the first." Shawn mumbled.

"O'Hara get him back to the hospital. We will talk later Mr. Spencer." Karen gave a stern look to Shawn who nodded. Juliet walked behind Shawn and pushed him outside where they were joined by Trevor.

"Can I talk to you Julie?" he asked placing a hand on Juliet's shoulder.

"Not right now I have too…"

"I can take care of myself Jules." Shawn rolled himself away over to her car where he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"What do you want to talk about?" Juliet looked at Trevor. Trevor placed a hand on her elbow and dragged her further away from Shawn.

"Who's he?"

"What?" Juliet was confused.

"Shawn. What's the story with him?"

"He's my fiancé what's up with you?" Juliet yanked her arm away from him.

"And that kid?"

"What kid?"

"Stop playing dumb Juliet. You know which kid I'm talking about. I'm not stupid. She's what… 14?"

"Yeah." Juliet had a slight hint about where he was going with this.

"She looks like you, she's 14…. You dumped me out of the blue 14 years ago. I'm curious Juliet. Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Trevor I can't do this right now. I have to get Shawn back to the hospital and…"

"Juliet!"

"Fine! She's your daughter! Happy!" Juliet snapped, she turned and stormed away leaving Trevor alone. Shawn was already in the car, on the phone with someone. His wheelchair was in the backseat. Shawn looked frustrated.

"Opa just put Oma on the phone…" Shawn sighed.

"Because… okay then maybe you can tell me. When did you and Oma move from Berlin to the states?" Shawn asked then he listened to other side. Shawn took out a pad of paper and pencil; he began to write things down as Juliet started the car.

"Uh huh… and where was mom born?" Shawn continued to write things down. He stopped and put the pencil down rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Juliet looked at Shawn.

"Opa I gotta go." Shawn hung up and rubbed his temples.

"Shawn?" Juliet glanced at him.

"Yeah sorry my head is just killing me." Shawn closed his eyes and leaned against the window.

"Okay good." Juliet said a little more at ease.

"What'd Trevor want?" Shawn whispered.

"He just had a few questions."

"Bout Eliza?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay?" Shawn had turned pale.

"Yes," Shawn mumbled.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn got himself into the car and the wheelchair. He took the phone and dialed the number again before a male voice answered.

"Hallo?" a man answered his German accent present.

"Opa its Shawn." Shawn said.

"Shawn. Hello. How are you?"

"I'm good Opa. How are you and Oma?"

"We are good. You not have called in a long time. Is everything okay?" Shawn's grandfather asked.

"I have a little problem. But mostly just some questions for Oma could you put her on?"

"On what?"

"The phone."

"She is not here." Shawn heard his grandmother's voice in the background.

"I just heard her Opa." Shawn sighed.

"No you did not. Why do you want her?" Juliet got into the car and buckled herself in.

"Because… okay then maybe you can tell me. When did you and Oma move from Berlin to the states?" Shawn asked. He reached into the glove box, pulled out paper and a pencil he wrote as his grandfather talked and Juliet started the car.

"About 1948 after the Holocaust. Such poor times it was."

"Uh huh… and where was mom born?" Shawn wasn't really interested in his grandpa's holocaust story and he wrote what was important. Shawn stopped writing and rubbed his head.

"She was born in New York. You sure you are okay Enkel?"

"You okay?" Juliet looked at him.

"Opa I gotta go." Shawn hung up and rubbed both of his temples. He had suddenly gotten a powerful headache.

"Shawn?" Juliet glanced at him when he didn't answer.

"Yeah sorry my head is just killing me." Shawn closed his eyes and leaned against the window. He hoped the cool window would help ease the pain.

"Okay good." Juliet said looking at the road.

"What'd Trevor want?" Shawn whispered. It now seemed as if he was experiencing the worst hangover in history.

"He just had a few questions."

"Bout Eliza?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay?" Juliet looked at him again.

"Yes," Shawn mumbled even though he felt like hell.

* * *

Oma: Grandma

Opa: Grandpa

Enkel: Grandson

Germans talk in a funny way. Yes Shawn has some German in him in my world! You find out more about his grandparents next chapter.


	20. Already Gone

This story has probably taken a lot of unexpected turns. But I promise you that every chapter, everything that is said connects together. You just don't realize it yet. I have about 3 or 2 more chapters left in this story. Thank you all for sticking around and reading. I know sometimes it isn't easy but thank you.

Eliza comes back In this chapter and let's just say she connects to her real parents :D

* * *

Eliza stared up at celling unable to sleep. She had been thinking about how scared she was today. The way Shawn and Juliet had yelled for everyone to watch out. The door banging open and it turned out Shawn and Juliet knew that man. Trevor. She had seen how Shawn started whispering to his mom who had gotten angry at something. Trevor was either staring at her and or Juliet never looking at anything else. The doorbell rang and Eliza heard her parents grumbling as they got up and went down the stairs.

She heard a man's voice asking for her. She stood up, walked down the stairs and saw Carlton Lassiter standing there. He looked the same as earlier today, except he looked worried.

"Eliza you're coming with me. Go back upstairs, change, grab some of your things. You have 5 minutes." He said. She looked at her mom who reluctantly nodded. Eliza walked back upstairs and had her stuf packed in minutes. As she walked down the stairs she overheard their conversation.

PSYCHPYSCHPYSCH

**Carlton POV **

"Carlton?" I looked up and saw the chief walking over to me.

"Yes chief?"

"I want you to go to Eliza Moss's house and get her immediately. Get her, and bring her here."

"Chief what-?" She pulled out a piece of paper and she handed it to me.

It said: _You've been running for a long time Spence and Its time you paid your dues. _**(Translated from German) **

"Grab Eliza. I'm gathering O'Hara and Shawn we'll meet back here." Chief turned and walked away. I grabbed my keys and gun before rushing out of the station to my car. I raced over to the Moss's address and I knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" Melissa had opened the door "Detective come in." she opened the door and I walked inside.

"I'm here for Eliza." I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Eliza appeared. My god she looked so much like Juliet.

"Eliza you're coming with me. Go back upstairs, change, grab some of your things. You have 5 minutes." I said. She looked at her mom who nodded then she went upstairs.

"Detective explain what you're doing with my daughter." A man said.

"Your… daughter. We have reason to believe she is danger." I said mostly to Melissa who actually looked interested and delightful to talk to.

"Does this have anything to do with Shawn?"

"Yes ma'am it does. We are bringing Eliza into protective custody, along with Shawn, his parents, and Detective O'Hara along with myself. We have strong beliefs that we are all in danger." I told them.

"Then why are you picking her up?" Melisa's husband asked. I got a full look at him and I realized he was DA Alex Moss.

"I don't trust Eliza with anyone but myself and O'Hara." Eliza jogged downstairs with a black backpack.

"Go with Mr. Lassiter sweetie." Melissa pulled Eliza into a hug.

"Yes mom." Eliza walked over to me.

"Here take this," Alex pulled out his wallet.

"Not needed sir." I said and Alex stopped.

"Why not?"

"She'll be well taken care of. The best that Santa Barbra has to offer will be looking after her. Nothing will go amiss." I assured.

"Mom? Dad?" A teenage boy came down the stairs.

"Mitchell go back upstairs." Alex said.

"Where's Eliza going? Who's he?" Mitchell glared at me.

"We must get going. Come on Eliza." I put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at Mitchell before turning, and walking outside with me right behind her.

"Will my mom be there?" she asked.

"Your parents will be here." I said as we got into the car.

"No. I mean my real mom. Juliet." She looked at me and I nodded.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"I need to know now Mr. Spencer. What was your involvement with the German mob?" Karen looked at Shawn. Shawn sighed and laid his head on the table, his headache was still there. Juliet put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and she looked at him.

"Just explain it to us sweetie." She whispered. Henry, Maddie, Eliza, Gus, Carlton, Karen, Juliet and Shawn were all sitting in one of the conference rooms. Shawn lifted his head and looked from his mom to his dad who nodded.

"My mom's parents lived in Germany for most of their lives. When I was 20 and traveling around I remembered that they were from Berlin and I decided to check it out. One of my old friends from high school John Brown was in Germany. I was looking for money and he said he knew a place where I could make some quick cash." Shawn started to explain "He took me to a building where I met with the Mob leader guy his name was Dieter. He took a liking to me for some reason. I went from new guy to his right hand man in two months. All he had me doing was collecting money from people who owed it to him." Shawn stopped and took a breath.

"Then one guy refused to pay up. I went to Dieter and explained the situation he said to kill him. To go and try to get his money and if I got no pay to kill him. I showed up at the guy's house to try to talk to him. His wife answered and she was pregnant. I talked to the guy one last time but he refused to pay. I didn't want to kill him so I ran. I left Germany and went to Argentina." Shawn finished his story and leaned back in his chair.

"What caused you to get involved in that Goose?" Shawn looked at his mother who looked… disappointed.

"I was short on cash. It was really good money."

"How much did they pay you?" Carlton looked at Eliza then at Juliet then to Shawn.

"A thousand a week. I worked about 6 months with them." Henry whistled.

"What happened to the money?"

"I gave most of it to that guy. I told him to pay off Dieter with it. But he took the cash, his wife and they ran." Shawn looked down at his lap.

"Maddie where are your parents now?" Karen asked looking at Maddie.

"They moved out here when Goose was born. After the divorce they moved up to San Francisco."

"McNabb I want them here in hours' time." Buzz nodded and left the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spencer, Guster, and Lassiter come with me please." Karen said and she left the room. Henry patted Shawn's shoulder as he left.

"I'm so sorry Jules." Shawn put his head back on the table.

"For what?" Juliet questioned.

"I ran away now they're after me. I just dragged both you and Eliza into this." Shawn sighed.

"It wasn't your fault." Juliet put one of her hands on the back of Shawn's neck.

"I should just hand myself over." Shawn mumbled before Juliet could respond Eliza jumped out of her chair knocking it over.

"Don't say that!" she yelled.

"Eliza…" Shawn looked at her.

"I see how much everyone here respects you. And the fact that you gave up money, and risked your life to help a stranger makes me respect you." Both Juliet and Shawn could tell Eliza was furious. "You're a hero. All of these weeks I've been wondering why Gavin looks up to you the way he does. And I finally know why. You're a legend Shawn. You mean a lot to everyone especially my mom." She motioned to Juliet. Juliet was shocked on how Eliza was protecting Shawn from himself… she had called her mom.

"And I hope to get to know you better." Eliza finished with her rant and she stormed out of the room.

"What was that?" Shawn asked shocked.

"I don't know." Juliet shrugged watching Eliza walk towards the bathroom.

"Go talk to her." Shawn urged. Juliet stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She walked inside and heard crying. It was late at night so no one was here except for a few officers and the people Karen had called in.

"Eliza? Are you in here sweetheart?" Juliet saw Eliza sitting on the ground her back against the far wall. Her head was in her knees and she was crying. Juliet swiftly walked over to her and sat next to her.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Eliza sniffled and lifted her head up as she heard Juliet sit next to her. Juliet put an arm around Eliza giving her some comfort.

"Can I ask you something?" Eliza sniveled looking at Juliet.

"Of course," Juliet said looking at her.

"Who's my dad? My real dad." Eliza asked and Juliet sighed.

"You remember that guy. Trevor?" Eliza nodded "He's your real dad."

"Did he know about me?"

"No. No one knew about you except, my parents and my bothers. And Shawn when I got the courage to tell him." Juliet told her.

"Were you ashamed of me? At getting pregnant so young?"

"I was never ashamed of you. I was more scared at what people would think."

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" Eliza wiped her eyes.

"Who Trevor?"

"No Shawn." Eliza smiled and so did Juliet.

"Yeah. You and he mean everything to me. The only reason I gave you up Eliza was because there was no way I could take care of you and keep you safe. Not when I wanted to be a cop. When I had my life together and a steady job I was going to find you and take you back." Juliet expressed "You were about 8 years old."

"What happened?"

"I had my life together. I had a steady job here, and a nice place. I was going to get you back but my mom told me it was better not to. You had already lived your life with these nice people and I didn't want to rip you away from them." Juliet gave a smile.

"You would make a good mom. Shawn would be a pretty good dad too." Eliza smiled.

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah me too…" Just then the door opened and Maddie come running into the room. She spotted Juliet and Juliet could tell something was wrong.

"Maddie what's wrong?" Juliet stood up.

"Shawn's missing." Maddie said those words and Juliet's heart dropped.


	21. A Single Shot Heard Around The World

I think you'll love this chapter but hate me.

* * *

Shawn peeked out the door and made sure no one was in sight. He sneaked down to the interrogation room and walked over to Mondo.

"Where's the wheel chair Spence?" Mando asked with a smile.

"Harder to move around in that thing." Shawn responded. Shawn took the keys he had stolen from Carlton and undid Mondo's cuffs. Mondo stood up watching Shawn carefully.

"Nimm mich an Dieter." **(Take me to Dieter) **Shawn commanded "And don't get any ideas." He added as he pulled out a gun.

"Where'd you get that?" Mondo questioned as Shawn carefully led him outside.

"Don't worry about it. Just shut up and do as I say." Shawn and Mondo walked over to Juliet's car.

"Wie Sie wünschen sir," **(As you wish sir) **Mondo grinned at Shawn before getting into Juliet's car, hot wiring it. Once the engine started Shawn got into the car never removing the gun from Mondo's head. Mondo drove out of the station's parking lot and to the meeting place.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"What do you mean he's gone?" Juliet asked.

"We can't find him…" Gus panted.

"Who's watching Mondo?" Carlton looked at everyone.

"McNabb." Karen said. They all turned and ran down to the interrogation rooms. Buzz was on the ground knocked out; he had a gash on his forehead.

"His gun is gone." Carlton announced. Juliet ran into the room and sighed.

"So is Mondo." Karen walked into the room and held up a pair of keys.

"Detective Lassiter?" Carlton looked up at her and she held the ring of keys out. Carlton went to his belt but he realized his keys weren't there but in Karen's hands.

"Shawn's gone, along with Buzz's gun, Mondo is missing. How is this all connected?" Maddie asked.

"Check the tapes." Karen told Carlton who nodded and took off.

"What have you done Shawn?" Juliet sighed. Eliza looked at the tall officer as he started to stir. Then she looked into the room where everyone was. Eliza turned and ran outside looking for Juliet's green Beatle but she didn't see it. She ran back insid,e down the stairs, and right to Juliet.

"Your car is gone." Eliza told her.

"Shit." Juliet mumbled "Chief they stole my car." Juliet added and Karen sighed.

"Where are those tapes!"She snapped as Carlton came running back with them. They all rushed into the conference room, and put in the tapes. Juliet eyed Shawn's wheel chair and she watched the screen.

It showed the hallway where they had found Buzz. Shawn walked down the hallway coming up behind Buzz. Shawn pressed a certain spot on Buzz's neck and the large man went down. As Buzz went down his head smacked again a door knob.

"Sorry Buzz. I'm really sorry." Shawn apologized taking his gun. Shawn turned and walked into the interrogation room. The scene switched and it showed Shawn walking into the room.

"Where's the wheel chair Spence?" Mando asked looking up smiling at Shawn.

"Harder to move around in that thing." Shawn told him. Shawn walked over to Mondo and took out Carlton's keys. He undid the cuffs on Mondo wrists who stood up slowly.

"Nimm mich an Dieter."

"Take me to Dieter." Maddie translated "What? I speak German." Maddie continued when Henry gave her a look.

"And don't get any ideas." Shawn said pulling out Buzz's gun and pointing it at Mondo.

"Where'd you get that?" Mondo questioned as Shawn swiftly led Mondo outside without being caught. The scene changed again and it went outside to the parking lot. They couldn't hear or see anything except Juliet's car starting, and driving away.

"Time stamped 10 minutes ago." Carlton told everyone.

"My son is missing for 10 minutes and no one notices!" Henry bellowed.

"Henry he fooled us all." Karen sighed rubbing her eyes.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn cocked the gun and kept it aimed at Mondo's head.

"They said you ran because you wouldn't kill a man. Now you've got a gun on my head." Mondo commented.

"Times change." Was all Shawn said.

"I can tell." Mondo drove into a dark parking lot. Shawn got out of the car the gun on Mondo, who stood up and led Shawn towards a building. Shawn while watching Mondo opened the door and stepped aside. Mondo walked inside and it led to a big warehouse. Shawn followed Mondo into the room when a single light went on lighting the middle of the room. Dieter was standing in the direct pathway of the light. Shawn changed aim and the gun went to Dieter.

"You won't kill me Spence." Dieter still had his heavy German accent.

"Won't I?"

"No. You know as soon as you pull that trigger you are dead." Dieter raised his hands in surrender. "Fine man you were."

"Not anymore." Shawn licked his lips.

"No? Oh that is right you are Psychic. Never saw that coming." Dieter chuckled.

"I will shoot you." Shawn said. Shawn stepped forward and felt a pang in his head; he hid the pain by taking in his surroundings.

"Can we just be old friends? Like the old times?" Dieter stepped closer to Shawn

"You came after me. You put my father in the hospital. You scared my mother half to death. So no we can't be friends."

"Old friends." Dieter lowered his hands and snapped his fingers. The warehouse lit up and Shawn blinked against the sudden light. Shawn noticed that he was surrounded by men who all had gun's pointed at him. Even Mondo. Dieter walked over to a little drink cart and powered himself some Vodka.

"Some drink?" he turned and looked at Shawn. Then the lights went off and a single gunshot was heard.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"We have to find him. He still has a brain injury." Juliet said.

"How do we track him?" Carlton asked.

"Wait… he took my car. I have a tracer." Juliet remembered. They traced the car to abandoned warehouses by the dock.

"Eliza stay here with Maddie," Juliet added as they all left the room. Juliet, Karen, and Carlton rushed to Carlton's car. Henry and Gus ran to Henry's truck. After a 5 minute drive they arrived at the warehouse.

"There's Juliet's car." Henry stated as they walked past the Beetle.

"Get back Henry." Karen told him. Carlton slowly unlocked the door and they quietly made their way in. In seconds they had a vision of Shawn, and some guy. Buzz's gun was pointed at the guy. And all around the room were men with guns all pointed at Shawn.

The man who had Buzz's gun pointed at him walked over and poured a drink.

"Some drink?" the man turned and asked Shawn. The lights went off and they all heard a gunshot. They all ducked and waited a few seconds when the lights went back on. Juliet gasped when she saw Shawn on the ground. A single hole was in the middle of his chest. Buzz's gun was still right next to Shawn's hand and Shawn laid there not moving.

"Fool." The man hissed walking over and kicking Buzz's gun away from Shawn.

* * *

Hate me?


	22. You're Gonna Go Far

One more chapter :D

* * *

"Some drink?" Dieter asked Shawn. The lights went off and a gunshot was heard. Juliet and the other ducked and waited for the lights to come back on. The lights flickered on and Juliet gasped when she saw Shawn on the ground. A single hole was in the middle of his chest. Buzz's gun was still right next to Shawn's hand and Shawn laid there not moving.

"Fool." Dieter hissed walking over and kicking Buzz's gun away from Shawn. Dieter looked down at Shawn and sighed.

"What now Sir?" Mando asked lowering his gun.

"Get him out of here. Take his body and get rid of it." Dieter instructed.

Before Juliet could stop herself she yelled "No!" a second too late she realized her mistake and covered her mouth.

"Who is there?" Dieter asked looking around. Carlton cursed and got his gun out just as Karen did. Thankfully Henry had been the only one with any sense and he had already called for backup.

"Come out!" Dieter barked. Karen nodded and they all stood up slowly walking into the warehouse. Juliet couldn't stop looking at Shawn's body on the ground. She thought she saw a little movement but she was probably just tired and upset.

"Chief Karen Vick have your men lower their guns." Karen said and Dieter chuckled. The lights went off again and so did another gun shot. When the lights came back on Shawn was standing.

Shawn was standing up clutching his chest and Buzz's gun in his right hand. Dieter was on the ground dead.

"Shawn?" Juliet whispered. Shawn didn't look at her but the men surrounding them with their guns ready to fire.

"Ich befehle dir, deine Waffen legte jetzt! Do it!" Shawn barked **(I order you to put your guns down now! Do it!) **a few of the men lowered the guns but other did not.

"Shawn what are you doing?" Henry came up behind Shawn and supported some of Shawn weight.

"I killed Dieter!" Shawn yelled "I killed him meaning I took his power. Law states is you take over power of the ruler you become the ruler himself. Meaning you all work for me now. So lower your fucking guns!" Shawn shouted more of the men lowered their weapons.

"So if I kill you I become monarch?" Mondo stepped towards Shawn with his gun raised.

"No because some of these guys are still loyal to me. I've known them since the beginning." Shawn licked his lips and hissed in pain. A man walked out of nowhere and pistol-whipped Mondo. Shawn recognized the man as John.

"John?" Shawn asked and he nodded.

"Some of these guys are still loyal to you Spence." John lowered his gun to the ground and rose slowly with his hands up. Shawn smiled then he collapsed against Henry who struggled to make sure his son didn't hit against the ground.

"I'm going to need help!" John shouted and men started running around.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Eliza walked down the white hallways and was lost in her own thoughts. It seemed she had been in the hospital a lot over the last few days. She walked to room 101 and peeked inside. Shawn was awake and talking to Juliet about something.

"So you now have the German mob in your power?"

"Yup. You're marrying a powerful man Jules." Shawn joked and Juliet laughed "But I think John will have more use of it. I mean I live here with you In Santa Barbra. How can I run a mob in Germany?"

"You can't baby. You stretch yourself already." Juliet ran her fingers through Shawn's hair. Eliza knocked on the door and was welcomed in.

"Hey," Eliza smiled at Shawn as she walked over and sat next to Juliet.

"What's up?" Shawn nodded his head.

"The celling." Eliza teased and Shawn smiled.

"You okay?" Juliet asked looking at Eliza.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know the last few days have been… hard. Stressful and maybe even scary to you." Juliet said as Shawn grasped her hand.

"I was strangely not scared. Like it was in my blood or something." Eliza replied.

"It is in your blood young one. Have you seen who you take after?" Shawn told her. Eliza rolled her eyes and laughed while Juliet lightly smacked Shawn's head.

"Get off that Shawn."

"It's a dream Jules. Leave my dream be." He said with a pouted face.

"You're lucky you're already in the hospital." Juliet teased.

"You can't do anything to me Jules."

"Are you sure?" Eliza commented and Juliet laughed.

"Hey! The only girl who could beat me up was Amanda Lyn and only then she could push me off the swings." Juliet and Eliza continued to laugh.

"You're funny," Eliza looked at Shawn.

"Am I?"

"Don't encourage him." Juliet scolded lightly.

"Hey can I run something's by you guys?" Eliza questioned nervously.

"Yeah what's up sweetie?" Juliet gave Eliza her full attention.

"I was wondering. Do you think maybe we could spend some time together?"

"Shawn?" Juliet looked at Shawn with pleading eyes.

"On one condition. Gavin gets to come." Shawn said.

"What?" Eliza snorted.

"I like that kid and I have plenty of things to teach him about being Psychic!" Shawn raised a finger to his temple.

"More like Psycho." Juliet scoffed.


	23. How Far We've Come

We've come to the end. Thank you all for reviewing and reading this. I do explain a few things in here but besides that it's a glimpse into the future.

Shawn and Juliet are married, they have a son: Kade.

Marlowe and Carlton and married they have a son: Jr.

Gus does have a girlfriend, Henry and Maddie are more civil.

Eliza got to know her real mom, and Gavin gets to spend time with his hero :D

ENJOY!

* * *

"I still don't get it." Eliza frowned looking at Shawn.

"What don't you get?" Shawn asked.

"You were shot. Then you weren't?"

"No Eliza I was shot trust me. Hurt like hell. But the adrenaline was pumping so I didn't really feel it at the time." Shawn explained and Eliza nodded. "Besides that was three years ago. Why are you asking about it?" Shawn leaned back into the deck chair.

"Cause you're invincible." Gavin said walking up wrapping a towel around him. Eliza rolled her eyes as Gavin sat next to her.

"Did you put sunscreen on?" Shawn asked.

"Why are you asking us that?"

"Because your mom will kill me if either of you get sunburnt." Shawn smiled.

"What about Kade?" Gavin picked up the two year old and placed him in his lap.

"He's not in the pool is he?" Shawn retorted.

"I'm getting back in." Eliza placed her sunglasses onto the table. She stood up walked over to the pool and dived into it. Kade reached over with his chubby little fingers and took a liking to the glasses.

"Where is Juliet?" Gavin questioned.

"She went to get Lassie. Apparently his car broke down he and Marlowe needed a ride." Shawn said. Shawn took the glasses from Kade who glared at Shawn.

"What? These are your sisters not mine." Shawn turned and placed the glasses onto the windowsill.

"Mine!" Kade yelled but Shawn shook his head. Kade let out a little whimper before bursting into tears.

"What did you do?" Juliet asked walking onto the porch picking up Kade.

"Nothing." Gavin smiled joining Eliza in the pool.

"You did something Spencer." Carlton remarked setting a bag onto the ground.

"Lassie my faithful companion. I need nothing of the sort."

"I didn't accuse you of anything." Carlton scowled.

"Agree to disagree." Shawn told him. Carlton shook his head before Marlowe walked onto the porch with little Jr in her arms. Kade started to twist and turn in Juliet's arm while Jr was completely still and quite.

"Help me will you kid?" Henry asked looking at Shawn. Shawn stood, kissed Juliet's cheek, Kade's head before he walked to his dad. Shawn helped his dad carry bags onto the back. After an hour everyone had arrived to the party.

Juliet, Marlowe, Maddie, Karen, and Francie were talking. Buzz, Shawn, Gus, Carlton, Karen's husband Mick, and Henry were standing around the grill. Iris was playing with Eliza and Gavin the pool. Jr was on the ground playing with blocks, Kade was looking at everyone and everything.

"Who's hungry?" Henry announced. Everyone walked over to the grill and was served food. Except for Shawn and Gus who had gotten into an argument.

"It's totally true Gus!" Shawn insisted.

"Shawn stop lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"What is he not lying about?" Henry asked.

"Shawn said hotdogs are really pig intestines." Gus said.

"Um… Gus it's true." Henry told him. Gavin looked down at his hot dog and he secretly spit the hotdog into his napkin.

"What?" Gus asked shocked.

"Yeah Gus." Shawn bit into a hotdog. Gus smacked Shawn's arm and Shawn smack his back.

"That's gross." They walked and sat with everyone else.

"Gus you knew that." Juliet reached over and grasped Shawn's hand under the table.

"No." He said.

"You did. I told you when we were in the fifth grade." Shawn turned towards his friend.

"Shawn don't start." Maddie warned knowing the story.

"Come on Spencer were trying to eat." Carlton said.

"Fine!" Shawn held up his hand in surrender.

"Hey!" one of the little kids squeaked. They all turned towards the two toddlers. Kade had a round block in his hand and Jr looked angry. Kade's brown hair was messed up and his green eyes looked innocent. Jr's blue eyes were glaring at Kade and his black hair was combed neatly.

"See Lassie best friends." Shawn playfully smacked Carlton's shoulder.

"Oh dear god." Carlton mumbled. Eliza laughed and Kade smiled at her.

* * *

Shawn says good bye. So do I!


End file.
